Trying Again
by Purpehays10
Summary: This is a story involving the characters from Passions. This mainly involves Kay and Theresa.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Trying again

Author: Christen Hays (PurpleHaysC@netscape.com) 

Comments: please send me all you comments. Please! 

Distribution: if you want to use this fanfic or any other than just ask first.

Chapter 1

Theresa parked her car in the front of the house, grabbed her bags and went into the house as quiet as possible. She steeped on something that squeaked.  Then she found her room and laid her bags down. She slipped into bed.  Then laid her head on the pillow and took a deep breath and went to sleep.

Kay paid the cab driver his money and then tried to use her key to unlock the door but realized it would not work. She tried the door and was shocked that the door was open.  She slipped in, went up to her and Jessica's room, laid her bags down next to her bed, and then went to sleep.

Both girls were too tired to tell anyone they were home. The night had lasted too long and at that moment, all they need was sleep. When they woke up, they would be back where they belonged at least that is what they thought. 

~End of chp 1~


	2. Trying Again 2

Chapter 2

"Theresa, Theresa!" Two little kids jotted Theresa out of her sleep.  

She groaned and rolled over putting her pillow on her face. "I'm not here! Leave me alone!"

 The little kids left.

 She laughed to herself. "Well at least something is going right." She spoke too soon.

 "Theresa! You did not come back just to sleep all day! Get up!" 

She groaned and faced him. "Look give me a break. I just got in last night." 

"We gave you a break and look where it got us. Now you need to be up in five minutes. I don't want to have to come back in here." He walked out the door.

"Someone has not changed." She got up and looked around her room. It had changed completely. She did not care thought she was not planning to stay any way no matter what they said. She went over to her bag and got out a black leather shirt and white top. Then she grabbed her black high heels and her brush. She headed to the bathroom. 

Miguel was walking out. "Hey you!" He hugged her.  

She hugged him back. "You're glad to see me?"

 "Of course. Look, I have to go Charity and I are meeting at the park. So um… welcome home. If I were you, I would get in there now before Luis does. " He ran out of the house. 

She went into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. She started to run the hot water, only hot water. When it started to fog the mirrors, she got in. She let the hot water run down her body and wash away all the feelings of being back here she had.  As she started to wash her hair and the smell of her shampoo started to get strong she though back. ~ _Theresa was sitting in class watching the teacher mumble on about all the different chemicals and things. It was her first day and she did not like it too much. The kids would not stop staring at her._

_ "Where do you think she's from?"_

_ "We'll with that fashion statement she's making I guess a small town. A place that obviously has no good stories." _

_Theresa was getting mad and ready to say something when the guy that was sitting behind her said. "I think that is makes her stand out. Unlike you Melanie, she doesn't blend in." That shut them up quick. Theresa smiled to herself and made a mental note to get to know this guy. All the sudden there was a tape at her shoulder. She turned around to face the guy that was behind her. "Yes?" _

_"You're hair doesn't smell bad either, like roses. Roses that is it. I like it." _

_She smiled. "I'm Resa you?"_

_ "Trey and I like that name Resa like Roses." _

_"Excuse me, Miss Lopiz-Fitgerald. Will you mind paying attention." She faced front and Trey whispered in her ear.  "Lopiz-Fitgerald is it? Resa Lopiz-Fitgerald well we'll have to get together later…." ~ Theresa finished her shower, dried her self off and started to dry her hair.  The curls made it harder to dry but it was worth it. She quickly dressed and head out the living room._

Kay woke up to a pillow in her face. "Ok Resa that's is not funny! You know how I am about being woken up early." She opened her eyes and was shocked to see her father and Jessica standing over. "It wasn't a dream." 

"No, Kay it wasn't. You're back home which means that you aren't going to be sleeping late any more!" 

She moaned. "Dad, please just…" 

"That's also not going to work any more. I want you up and dressed and down stairs in five minutes!"

 He walked out the door. 

Jessica was standing there smiling. 

"Leave now!"

Jessica only laughed and walked out of the room. 

Kay went over to her bag and grabbed her black boots, her leather jacket, leather pants and a shirt that was white with a black design on it that brought tears to her eyes. ~~ _"Come Resa, why not take these boys up on their offer. It's not everyday we get new clothes." _

_"Ok, Kat I'll do it."_

_ Trey locked his arm with Resa's and they started walking. They found a small store that did not look like much from the outside. _

_"Ladies first", the guys said as they held the door. _

_"We never had guys like that in Harmony." _

_"I know I love it here, Resa" _

_Kat held up three shirts. "So which on do you like, Ricky?" She showed them to him. _

_He smiled "This one." He picked out the white one with a black design. _

_"Why?" She asks. _

_"Put it on and you'll see." _

_She slips it on over her shirt. "What?" _

_He takes his finger and follows the design. "Because it leads right up to these." He traces her lips with his finger. Then he kissed her. When they separated, she looked at the shirt and then said. "This one is defiantly a keeper." She was not just talking about the shirt. ~ She got dressed and put on make up to cover up her swollen eyes and the streaks she had from crying. Then she walked down stairs and into the living room. _

~End of chapter 2~


	3. Trying Again 3

~Chapter 3~

Theresa walked into to the living room and saw Luis sitting with the same two kids that had woken her up this morning. 

As soon as Luis saw her, he got up. "Mattie, Mark this is your babysitter Theresa. She is my sister. She will be watching yall while you're daddy is at work." He saw Mattie look somewhat sacred.  "She's nice Mattie. And she was only joking this morning." 

Theresa looked at Luis with big eyes. "Luis, can we talk in the kitchen?" 

He nodded his head. 

"We'll be right back." Theresa said. 

As soon as they were in the kitchen, Theresa turned to Luis. "You're kidding me! I am not babysitting! There is no way! Remember the last time I babysitted Miguel? Remember the fire department had to come? " 

"Of course I remember and I don't really care. You are watching them and there is no way for you to get of it. This will be your job. Theresa if I hear one complaint from them, you just better hope I don't." He walked into the living room, she followed him. "Mattie, Mark I'm going to work. You two have fun with Theresa. Ok?" 

They simple nodded their heads. 

After he left, Theresa sat down between the two kids and sighed. ~~ _"Resa, this is were you will be working. This is Officer Mike. You will be his secretary every day after school and on weekdays."_

_As soon as Travis walked off, she looked back at Kat, who only smiled. She sat down at our desk and started up her computer.  She walked over to where Officer Mike was. "I was wondering if there was anything I could do for you?" _

_He put the donut that he was eating down his napkin. "Actually you can start on typing of these notes for me and getting me another thing of donuts." _

_Resa just smiled. "Yes sir." _

_She tried to grab the stack of papers but they spilled to the floor. She quickly picked them up. She sat back at her desk. An instant message popped up on the screen. _

_DeviousKat: I see you were stuck with Officer Donut.  _

_FatefulResa: LOL. He is already asked for me to get another thing of donuts and tons of things to type up. I do not think I will last._

_ DeviousKat: Well Travis has me as his secretary and let me tell you his since of work is not like anything I have every heard off. However, we have to last or will…. _

_FatefulResa: Do not say it we will make it. It could be worse…. _

_DeviousKat: I know I could be a maid and you could be a… FatefulResa: A babysitter I know. BRB I have to get him more donuts. _

_DeviousKat: Me too It seems Travis wants me to copy some things. Just hang in there Resa and just think we're away from Harmony and you get to see Trey tonight in "our" place. ~~ Theresa looked at the two kids and decided she was going to make it though this. She just had to._

Kay came down into the living room and saw her mother and father sitting on the couch. 

"Grace, there has to be another alternative."

 "Sam, you're the one who said that if she messed this what she has to do. She knew that she screwed up we were doing to do something." 

"But this! Grace I have a serious problem with my daughter cleaning toilets and picking up after other people." 

"As do I." Kay said as she came into thee room. Both of her parents got up.

"Kay, we didn't know you were in the room."

 "Obviously…" 

She turned to her father. "Dad do you really think I deserve this?" 

He looked at the floor. "You screwed up and you knew we were going to do something. So…."

 "So nothing fine I'll do this." She said.  Then Sam left. She was left with her mother. 

"You can start in the bathroom." Grace said and left the room leaving Kay there to think about other times ~~ _Kat was sitting in Ricky's lab on the couch in their living room and Resa was on the floor in Trey's lab. They well all cracking up laughing. _

_"And then he had the nerve to ask me if I would clean the place." Kat said_

_"I almost busted up laughing when you imed me with that. Travis obviously has never seen your cleaning skills. You can't even keep your room clean enough to walk in neither less cleaning their bathroom." Resa said laughing. _

_"So what did you tell him?" Ricky asked. _

_"What else could I tell him other than no."_

_ "If that's all you said Kat then I'll be shocked." _

_She hesitated. "You know me to well Resa." _

_"Well?" Trey asked wanting to know. _

_"I told him that he have a better chance of getting me into bed then getting me to clean the bathroom." They all laughed. _

_"He didn't take you up on the offer did he?" Ricky asked hoping he did not. _

_No, don't worry Ricky you're the only guy I would ever think of being in my bed." She started to make out with him. _

_"Do we need to leave the room?" Resa asked laughing. _

_"That would be nice." Kat said. _

_Resa and Trey laughed. She grabbed his hand and started to lead him outside. _

_"Resa, you can't do that." Kat said. _

_"Travis's new rule thanks to your little outburst?" Resa asked. _

_Kat nodded. "Well it looks like you boys aren't going to be getting anywhere tonight." Resa said. _

_Ricky wrapped his arms tighter around Kat. "I wasn't going to get anywhere tonight any way." _

_Trey laughed. "You and me both but as long as I get to kiss these sweat lips I'm not complaining." He said as she kissed her. _

_"Me either." Ricky said as he kissed Kat. ~~ Kay smiled and held her tears back and headed to the bathroom. _

~End of chapter 3~


	4. Trying Again 4

~Chapter 4~

The telephone rang for the second time and Mattie ran into the kitchen and Mark upstairs.  "Please come back, Mattie, Mark." The telephone rang again. 

She picked it up. "Who is this?" She said not to happy. 

"I take it that Luis dished out a pretty bad punishment."

"Worse then I could ever imagine. I'm babysitting."

Kay laughed. "Oh Resa, you're kidding me?"

"I wish I was. So what did you get stuck with?" 

"Don't laugh but I got cleaning duty."

 Theresa cracked up. "You're kidding me." "No, I'm not. My mother's decisions of course. They say it's the only way they could think for me to pay off the damages." 

"I still can't believe we did that, Kat."

 "I know." Both girls start to think back to that night. ~ _"Come on Resa, you have to." _

_"Why?" _

_"Because I can't drive and Ricky doesn't want to stay here again. Come on Resa." _

_"But to a bar, Kat that's a little extreme."_

_ She frowned. "Ok, no bar but you will drive me?" _

_"Sure…"_

_ Then in walked Trey and Ricky. "Hello ladies, we come bringing gifts." _

_Resa frowned. "If that's what I think that is, Kat you're dead." ~ "Oh Kat I have some bad news." _

"Resa, I don't like the sound of tat."

 "It's isn't good." Theresa Lopiz-Fitgerald! If you do not tell me now I will go up to Luis and tell him about…" 

"Don't you dare! If you do, I'll tell Sam about…Ok Just tell me."

 "Miguel and Charity are still together." 

Kay let out a small and weak laugh. 

"What was that for?"

 "Because I don't care any more." 

"You liar! I know you Kay Bennett and I know no matter what you say you are still in love with my brother. Just like you were the first day we moved in together." _~ Kay laid her stuff down on the floor and sank down to the couch. "What am I doing to do?" Resa threw the rest of the stuff down. _

_"What are you talking about now, Kay?" Resa said. _

_"Love?" _

_"Great! That's is defiantly something I don't want to think about." _

_"How can you do that?" Causes I cannot stop thinking about his brown eyes and brown hair and his hot body…" _

_"Stop it! Ok, I just have to ask who?" _

_"Miguel Lopiz-Fitgerald." _

_"Sick! My little brother. Let's make a deal you do not ever mention my brother again and I will not…" _

_"Ever mention Ethan again?"_

_ "Not going to happen." Kay got up. _

_"Let's make a deal; a whole new life." _

_" But what do you mean?"_

_ "New name, new guys…" _

_"New names?" _

_"You'll be um… Resa." _

_"I like it and you will be Kat…. And the guys?" _

_"That will have to wait." ~ "I'm glad we aren't staying her long." Kat said. _

"Me too, I couldn't stand it. Charity and my mother are going to drive me crazy." 

"Luis is going to drive me crazy. Can we leave now?" 

Kay laughed. "Resa, we made a plan or a reason." 

"I know but I can't help but hope can I?" 

Kay laughed again. "Being in Ricky's arms would be nice." ~_ The girls were standing outside of their house crying and the guys were holding them. "I don't want to go Ricky. I can't." he wiped a tear away from her face. _

_"Kat, no matter how far away you are I'll always be there."_

_ Kay just cried harder. _

_"Trey how will I ever be able to go back there? Be able to go back to school and not see you face every morning?" _

_He hugged her. "Where ever you go, Resa, I will follow." _

_"I've got something for you." _

_Kat tried to smile. "You do?" _

_"It's something to remember me by." He took a necklace out oh his pocket. "Turn around." _

_She did. He slipped it on her neck and clasped it. _

_She turned around. "Oh Ricky." She opened it. It was a picture of Kat and him and on the other side, "I love you" was written on a sheet of paper and had been slip it. _

_"I love you too, Ricky." She said as she kissed him. _

_"Give me you hand." Trey said. _

_"Why?' She asked suspiciously. _

_"Just do it." He said smiling._

_ She did and he slipped a small ring on her finger. "A rose… I love it Trey."_

_ "And I love you, Resa." He said and then kissed her. _

_"Resa, Kat it is time to go." Travis said. _

_"We'll be right there." _

_"I'll be back I promise. " Kat said. _

_"Me too. Sooner then you're realize." _

_"The sooner the better." Try said. _

_"Hurry back, Kat."_

_ "I will." ~ Kay bragged her locket and held it tight. Theresa held on tightly to her ring. "The sooner the better." Theresa said. _

"We've got to hurry back." Kay said. They both hung up the telephone.

 As Kay put the telephone down, there was a knock at the door. 

As Theresa put down the phone, she grabbed her jacket and the kids and headed out to the park. 

~End of chapter 4~


	5. Trying Again 5

~Chapter 5~

Theresa sat down on the bench in the park. "You can go play but stay where I can see you." She said and the kids ran off. 

"This is something I thought I would never see again." 

Theresa turned around and was shocked to see Ethan standing behind her. "What's that's?" She asked. 

"You in Harmony again." He said and sat down next to her. 

"I'm advising you now that I can't promise I'll be nice." 

"You don't have to be. If you were then I would be shocked." 

"Well that's me. I'm always shocking people right, Ethan?" She said sarcastically. 

"Theresa…" 

"What? If you came here to say you are sorry and you wanted me to forget it, then leave. I am not ready to pick up where we left off. I still cannot believe you have the nerve to even talk to me. If it wasn't for you, I would not of have to leave." 

"I know."

 "I don't care so stop saying that. Ethan, I should actually thank you. If it wasn't for you I would never have realized how strong I can be and that I don't need you." 

"You don't?" 

"No, I was fine with out you. I will always be." 

Ethan got up. "Well if you don't need me in your life then I'll leave." Then he walked off and did not look back because his heart had just been broken. ~ Ethan and Theresa were sitting on his bed in his room making out. They stopped. 

"Ethan?"

 "Yeah?"

 "When are we going to tell your family and mine we're engaged?"

 "Why do you want to tell them so badly?"

"Why don't you?" 

"I just don't think it's the right time…"

 "Come on…" She grabbed his hand and led him downstairs.

 "Momma, Mrs. Crane, Mr. Crane, Sheridan, Luis…" 

"What are you doing?" Ethan asked worried. 

Everyone came in the room. "What are you screaming about?" Everyone asked.

"I have an announcement to make." 

Ethan tried to plead with her. 

"We're engaged." 

Ethan slipped his hand of hers and turned to leave. 

"Ethan? Is this true?" Ivy asked.

 "No mother."

Theresa looked at him shocked.

Luis looked at Theresa with stern eyes.

 "I'm sorry Mrs. Crane." Pilar said. She grabbed Theresa's arm. "Let's go home, Theresa." Theresa looked at Ethan pleading with him but all he did was turn around and go to his room. 

"Theresa, this time you're gone to far…" Luis said. ~ Theresa let a tear slide down her face and go the kids and went home.

            Kay went to the door and put down the sponge. She opened the door. "I'll be with you in a little bit…." She looked up and was shocked to see Miguel standing in the doorway. "Is there something I can help you with?" Kay said sarcastically. 

Miguel closed the door and walked in. "Can't we talk?"

 "Are you a paying customer?"

 "No." 

"Then no." She headed to the back on the B&B. 

He followed. "I just want to talk to you. Can I?" 

She turned around and faced him. "No, Miguel you gave up that right a long time ago."

"I'm sorry."

 "For what?"

 He did not say anything. 

"You don't even know. Maybe because you didn't tell me bye or because you never wrote me." 

"You never wrote me either." 

"I did but I didn't send it because I knew that holding on to a friend that was letting go was pointless so I never sent it." 

"I wasn't letting go." 

"Right. Then what do you call it?" 

He did not say anything. 

"Miguel, if you're finally realizing that you want the position of my best friend back you can go. Your sister has already filled the position." 

"Theresa? But she's so…"  

"Don't even start. Just go Miguel and I would advise you no to come back." 

He looked at her shocked. Then he left.

 "And he does not even know he's the reason I left. ~ _Miguel and Charity were walking home hand and hand Kay was following behind. They had not even noticed her. There had to be some way to get his attention. Kay thought. Kay saw a skate that was in the middle of the sidewalk. That's is she thought. She ran ahead of them and stepped on the skate acting like she ahs fallen. She started to scream. "Ow! Ow! I am hurt! Help!" No one came. She looked around and was shocked to see Charity lying on the sidewalk a little further back. She got up and walked over to where they were. Charity was bleeding from her head. "What happened?" She asked. _

_"You!" Miguel said. _

_"You pushed that stupid skate at her and caused her to fall and hit her head."_

_ "No, I didn't."_

_ Jessica spoke up. "Just like you didn't make the fish guts and the nightmares." _

_Miguel looked at her. "You did all that?" _

_She did not say anything. _

_He looked away. "Jessica, go get your mother and father. Kay just go." ~ She held back all of her many tears and shut down the B&B.   _

~end of chapter 5~


	6. Trying Again 6

~Chapter 6~

"Bye Maxie. Bye Mark." 

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Maxie asked hoping.

 "Of course and this time I will be awake." Maxie laughed. She closes the door. 

"You're kidding me. They actually had fun." 

"Don't act so surprised, Luis. So is there a reason you're in here and talking to me?" 

"Yeah momma said to tell you dinner's ready." 

"Well you can tell her sorry but I'm meeting Kay for dinner since she's the only person I can stand to be in the same room with." 

"And who said you can go?"

 "No one and I don't really care." She grabbed her leather jacket." 

"I'll be back."

 "Just a second I would like to know how you paid for that."

 "Well…" 

The telephone rang. "Don't you go any where's."

 "Hello?"

 "There is no Resa here. You have got the wrong number…" 

Theresa ran and grabbed the phone for him. "Trey?"

 "Of course." She squealed, which caused her mother and Miguel to come in

 "Who's she talking to?" Miguel asked.

 "Some Trey guy."

 "Well someone is weak. It's only been one night." 

"Like you didn't want to call me." 

She laughs. "Ok you caught me." 

"I knew it. So you do miss me." 

"Of course. How else could I get though life with out think of you and…"

"Our nightly walk on the beach…" 

"…with the moon shinning…"

 "…. and the waves crashing…"~ _"Where are you taking me, Trey?" _

_He laughed. "If you would just be patient." _

_"Patient, I don't think I know what that word mean." _

_He laughed. "Just wait." _

_She started to hear waves.  "Where are we?" _

_"You'll see." He took of her blindfold. She looked around. They were at a beach. There was a picnic setup with candles and every thing.  _

_"I love it but I didn't know there was a beach in New York." _

_"I was driving around and found it. I knew you would love it."_

_ Resa ran into the waves. _

_"Wait up." He ran after her. _

_"I love the beach." She turned and faced him. _

_"Can we come out here every night?" _

_He smiles. "Of course. Just me and you." They kissed. ~ "You haven't been taking anyone else there have you?" _

"Of course not. I would not dare. So how are you holding up?" 

"I'm alive aren't I?" She said. 

He laughed. "You know that's not what I meant."

 "Ok, yes I've seen him but no nothing happened. You believe me?" 

"I believe that if there was something to tell you would tell me." 

She smiled and looked around at everyone in the room, and then at the clock. "We both have school in the morning and I think we both need our sleep and now that I've spoken to you. I can defiantly sleep. Good night, Trey." 

"Good night Resa, I love you."

 "I love you too." She put down the telephone and walked off to bed smiling. 

As Kay walked into the house though the kitchen, she saw her family sitting down at the dinner table. There was not even an empty chair left. "The B&B is clean. Here are the keys." She threw them in front of her mother. "I'll see you later." 

"Where do you think you're going?" Grace asked getting up. 

"To eat with Theresa since she's the only one I can't stand to even be with." 

"I know we didn't give you permission to go out." Grace said. 

"I know you didn't and I don't care either. I'm going." She grabbed her jacket.

"No, you're not!" Grace said.

 The telephone rang. "Don't you go any where's." 

"Hello? I do not know a Kat…" 

Kay went and grabbed the telephone from her hand. "Ricky!"

 "Kat?" She squealed, "I am so glad you called but you know that means?" 

He sighed. "I'm weak. I admit it." 

She laughs. "Finally you admit it. You are weak." 

"Who's she talking to?" Grace asked. 

"I don't know, Grave maybe if you actually talked to her then you would know." Sam said.

Grace glared at him.

 "And you won't have called if you could?" 

"Ok, true." 

"I miss you, Kat." 

"I miss you too and our story times." 

"By the fire…"

 "At night…."

 "Just the two of us." ~ _"I've got something for you." Ricky said. _

_Kat turned around and smiled. "You do? What is it?" He smiled. She reached behind him and grabbed the book. "Fairy Tales." _

_"What's this?" Kat asked shocked. _

_"Don't act like you don't want to read it."_

_"What are you talking about?" _

_"I saw your fairy." _

_"What fairy?" _

_"The one you have hidden in your suitcase. My little sister said that was the best fairy book alive. I thought we could read it while Trey and Resa are gone."_

_ They went into the living room and she started the fire. "Once upon a time there was a fairy queen titan and a fairy kind Oberon…" Kay snuggled up to Ricky and leaned up against his chest. _

_"Let's do this every night. Just the two of us." ~ "I wish you were here right now." Kay said. _

"Me too, Kat. So have you seen him?" 

"Yes, and I told him off." She looked at her mother. "Ricky, I hate to say this but I've got to go to bed. I did a lot of work today, I am tired, and now that I have talk to you, I will sleep peacefully. Good night." 

"Good night Kat sweet dreams filled with good fairies." 

She laughed. "And you too. I love you." 

"I love you too." She hung up the telephone and walked to her room to go to bed.

~end of chapter 6~


	7. Trying Again 7

~Chapter 7~

Resa and Kat were both getting ready for the day that they had waited for their whole life. 

"I still can't believe we're getting married, Resa."

 "Me either, Kat. But I'm glad we are." 

"Me too. I really love Ricky." 

"And I really love Trey." 

"Then why do I have this sickening feeling in my stomach and my heart?"

 "You too? I don't really know why."

Kat frowned. "Could be it because we always dreamed of having my father and Luis give us away. And our mother's crying the whole time." 

Resa nodded. "But we can't have it all, Kat. I wish we could. But out families have made it clear they don't want anything to go with out lives." The door opened and the witness came and told them it was time. As both girls walked out, they were thinking about what might have been. 

"One day Kay when you're older it'll be my honor to give you away to the man of your dreams. But remember Kay you'll always be my little girl." 

"So don't forget my invitation." Sam said. 

Kay laughed. "I could never have my wedding without you. I love you daddy." She said and hugged him. Sam had walked in and saw a little seven-year-old Kay marrying a very confused Miguel. That was so long ago now. What had happened? When had he lost his little girl's love? He thought back to the day she was born.

 "Grace, she is so beautiful."

 "You want to hold her?" 

"I would love too." He picked her up. She softly cooed. Sam put his finger in her small hand. She tightly held onto it.

 "Sam, we haven't even given her a name."

"Kathleen, Kay Bennett." 

"I like it." Grace said. 

"Do you like that?" He asked the little girl in his arms, who smiled. "I'll always be here to protect you Kay. No matter what because she'll always be my little girl." He came back to the present and looked at the picture on his desk. It was taken the day she was born. It was of him holding her. How could I have sent her to New York? How could I even send my little girl away? It was hard enough to being able to see Kay when she was gone but now that she is back, it was even harder to stand. She cannot even stand to be in the same room with me. Why did I ever listen to Grace! He should have never of sent her away because now she hated him for it.

~End of chapter 7~


	8. Trying Again 8

~Chapter 8~

Resa walked into the room smiling at Trey. She was so happy but she could not help but be a little sad like something was missing. She knew what it was, her family. In her dreams, Luis was going to give her away, her mother was suppose to sit there and cry because her nina was leaving, Miguel was going to be supporting her all the way, Paloma would fly home and help get her ready and by some miracle Antonio would make it home just in time and it would end happily ever after.  That was not going to happen. Her family had made it very clear they did not want her; especially Luis. So she dreamed a lot and was a little obsessed with Ethan but that was before he told her he loved her and proposed to her. Did she really deserve to be sent away? She was going to make them sorry for sending her away. They weren't going to see get married and when she got back she wasn't going to take any of their stuff and she would have Trey there to stand up for her. She got closer to Trey and started think about what might have been.

"The day my nina gets married is going to be one of the happiest day of her life." 

"And I'll be there to give her away to the man of dreams." 

"What will I do?" Miguel asked. 

"You'll be the one to encourage her to go though it." 

"So Theresa remember that we will are going to be there at your wedding someday." 

"Even if I marry Ethan?" Little Theresa said.

Luis laughed. "I don't know about that, we'll just have to see." 

She laughed. "Of course you will be there. I couldn't get married with out my loving family." Then she hugged everyone, lastly Luis.  That was seven years ago when Theresa had dressed up in her first communion dress and acted like she was marrying Ethan. That was back in the day when she was happy and her and Luis got a long. "I even remember the day she was born." His parents had allowed him to wait in the waiting room. When Martin came out smiling, he knew he had a new baby brother or sister. He followed his father in the room. Harris saw his mother holding a little baby. 

"Luis, come met your new baby sister, Theresa."

 Luis looked at the baby in his mother's arms. "She's so cutie. Momma, can I hold her?" 

"Sure Luis just sit down." 

He sat down in the chair and she handed her to him. He looked at her. "I'm one of your older brothers, Luis. I'll always look out for you Theresa no matter what." However, he had not done that. Instead, he sent her away. Why did Sam and him ever listen to Grace? That was the worst mistake he had ever made and he would never get her love back. "

~End of chapter 8~ 


	9. Trying Again 9

~Chapter 9~

Author 's note: WARNING!! This chapter is going to touch on two subjects that might either hit close to home or just be shocking. Some if you read this chapter please be warned that I am going to have both Depression and Suicide in this chapter. 

"Theresa!" She opened her eyes and saw Miguel standing in front of her. He was smiling. She got up. "I don't ever want to know." She went over and started to brush her hair.

 She looked at the mirror and could see him frowning. "Why?" 

"Because I know it'll be about Charity and I don't want to hear it." 

"I can see you've spending too much time with Kay. She's so rude." 

Theresa turned around and looked him straight in the eyes. "Don't you dare! After everything, you have done…"

 "I didn't do anything. She's the who's being a bit…" 

She slapped him. "I've never been more ashamed to have you as a brother. Now get out!" 

He looked at her shocked. "Fine! But remember you're the one who lost me!" He said and then walked out. 

She slammed the door and sat down on her bed. "I lost you a long time ago."_ ~~ Resa knocked on the bedroom door. She did not get a response. Kat had been in the bed since they had gone to bed their first night except to g tot school and /or work. _

_"KAT? Are you ok?" She still did not get a response. She had told Travis that she thought Kat might be sick. He blew her off. She cracked the door and saw Kat sitting on her bed crying hysterically and from all the tissues that surrounded her she could tell that she had been crying for quiet some time. She sat down next to her and pushed something off the bed. She looked at what had fallen to the floor: Pictures. She looked at the bed. It was covered in pictures; some of Kat and Miguel, others of her family. She was ever clutching something in her arms. "Kat?" Resa asked. She was getting worried. She never saw her like this before. _

_"I can't take it… The pain is too much... I just want it to end..." _

_"Kat, honey what are you talking about?" _

_"Ending all the pain… Getting the painful memories out of my head." _

_Ending it? What was she talking about? "What memories?" _

_"Of Miguel, mom, Jessica, Charity and all of them," _

_"What did they do?" She started crying again. _

_Resa held her. _

_"He said, "I could never love you or even be friends with someone so selfish and conceded. I never want to see you again." _

_Resa looked at there shocked. She knew she was talking about her brother but she did not think he would say anything like that. "My brother?" _

_She nodded._

_ "What happened?" _

_"Well I went to Charity's room to check on her and he lit into me. He started to yell at me saying that I had no right to ever be in there. I told him that it was an accident and I was sorry. He said that I was a liar and that I did not to live. I think he meant it. Then I said, "But Miguel I love you and we're best friends." Then he said…" _

_"I could never love you or even be friends with someone so selfish and conceded. I never want to see you again." _

_Kat nodded. "I left the room and ran into her and she said, "I cannot believe you could ever do that to her but at least I know what you really are. You know I'm ashamed toe ver call you my daughter." _

_"Your mom?"_

_ Kat nodded. "She just seemed so ok with saying that and then she smiled and said that my father had something tot ell me." _

_"That's when he told you they were sending you away?" _

_"Yeah, they sent me away three days before my birthday." _

_"Is it today?" _

_She nodded. _

_"Well that explains a lot. Now what did Jessica and Charity do" _

_"What didn't Charity do?"_

_ Resa could tell that she didn't want her to answer. _

_"That girl took my life, my family, my friends… You know my mother stopped spending money on me. She said that Charity needed things."_

_ Resa was shocked she had never thought of Mrs. Bennett that way. "And what about Jessica?"_

_ "As I was packing to leave, she came into our room and she told me she was happy that everyone finally saw I was a convening liar who only cared about getting Miguel. And that now that I was gone and she hoped Charity and Miguel could get closer because he loved her and not me." _

_"I'm sorry, Kat. I never knew."_

_" Don't worry because I found away to get ride of them." _

_" How?" _

_"How else?" _

_She looked at the bottle of sleeping pills in her hands.  "By killing yourself? Kat, that's not an answer."_

_ "I didn't ask you!" _

_"Fine. I'll go fix you something to eat." She was shocked not to hear a smart comment about her cooking.  When she came back in her room with a bowl of her favorite soup and a cupcake with a candle on it, she almost dropped it. There lying on the floor was Kat and a bottle of sleeping pills and a full glass of water next to her. Resa ran to her and held her in her arm. "Oh Kat, I'm so glad you didn't do it..." _

_However, all Kat could hear was the Birthday song playing on the stereo in the den and see the candle on the cupcake. She smiled. "You did all that for me?" _

_Resa smiled. "You think that's good.? You ain't seen nothing yet." "There's more?" Resa just nodded her head. _

_"So there will be better day?"_

_ Resa nodded. "And they will be worth living for." ~~ Theresa grabbed her books and headed off to school but said a quick thank you to the man up above for giving Kay better day that were worth living for. _

"Are you read yet?" Jessica asked for like the 20th time. 

"I'll be there in a minute, Jessica chill!" Kay screamed back. She was trying to clean out her bag. She reached at the piece of paper in the bottom of her bag. "What the heck!" She opened the door. 

"Theresa, my love…" as soon as she read this she knew what it was ~~ _"Trey's here. Resa!" Kat screamed. She heard Resa's bathroom door slam and her bed squeak. _

_"Kat, can you go and check on her?" Trey pleaded. _

_"Sure. We will be right out. Just do not go any where's." _

_Both of the guys set down on the couch and turned on the game. _

_Kat walked into Resa's room and saw her sitting on the bed looking at a piece of paper. "Resa, what's that?" _

_"This?" _

_"No, the other thing you are holding." Kat said sarcastically. _

_"It's a letter from Ethan."_

_ "Oh." Kat said and sat down next to Resa. "He wrote you?" _

_"No, of course not. He would not write me." _

_"Then how did it get here?" _

_"I brought it with me I just couldn't leave all of him at home. You know it's the only time he ever wrote me at home."  She smiled. "He wrote it the night after he proposed and sent it the nest morning. He made it look like some business letter so Luis would not question it. Do you want to read it?" _

_"Sure." _

_Kat took the letter. "Read it out load please." _

_"Sure…" Kat picked up the letter. "Theresa, my love, I'm writing this letter to you because for the first time I can not explain nor control the feelings I have for you. Tonight when I proposed to you, I knew for once in my life I was doing something right. You mean the world to me and I cannot wait until we get to spend the rest of our lives together. I hope you feel the same way I do, Theresa and you must since you said yes. I do not know if this sounds crazy or something but what ever it is, I hope I never ends. I g/g Love Ethan.  _

_Kat looked up and saw Resa was crying. _

_"Oh honey. I am sorry. Why didn't you show this to your family?" _

_"What was the point then? He had already broken my heart and I didn't really feel like trying to prove something that he wanted to deny." _

_"So why now look at this?" _

_"Because my heart is still broken and by reading this it mends it. I do not know how but it does." _

_"I don' t think it does because of that letter there is an awesome guy waiting out side for you and you are in here crying." _

_"Then what would you recommend I do?" _

_Kat smiled. "Put on your makeup again and give me the letter and I'll hide it and you go on your date with Trey and have a wonderful time." _

_Resa smiled. "Thanks. I do not know what I would do with out a friend like you ~~_ Kay put the letter in her pocket, zipped up her book sack. However, before she left she said a quick thank you to God. "Thank you for mending her heart."

~End of chapter 9~


	10. Trying Again 10

~Chapter 10~

Theresa found her first hour class finally and opened the door. Everyone looked at her. The teacher looked up. "You must be the new students from New York."

Everyone laughed. 

The teacher looked confused. "Did I miss something?"

Theresa heard on of the students talking about her. "Yeah, she's not new she's just a loser who couldn't make it in New York."

"No ma, I'm not new. I transferred to New York for a little while and how I'm transferring back."

"Oh, well take a seat Miss…"

"Lopiz-Fitgerald."

"Right there's a seat in the back next to Miss Russell."

Theresa walked over to her desk and sat down. She turned to smile at Whitney, but she was trying to ignore her. "Oh what a wonderful year this is going to be." Theresa thought sarcastically.

When the bell rang, Theresa decided to try to catch Whitney. She ran after her. "Whitney wait up!"

She turned around to face her. "What?" 

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Oh, really and what is it your wanted to tell me?"

"Well to start off with hi."

"Hi?! Is that all you want to say? How about "oh I've got other plan for Ethan" or "sorry I didn't tell you I was "engaged", "sorry I didn't tell you by or didn't write you" or here's my favorite: "Sorry I messed up again can we still be best friends."

"Look Whitney I'm sorry I never meant for you get hurt but if that's the way you feel then maybe we shouldn't be friends."

"There's no maybe Theresa. Friends do not do what you did and then expect everything to be the same. At least not in the real world that everyone but you live in." Whitney walked off.

Theresa headed to the bathroom.

Kay walked into her first hour class she went up to the teacher's desk. "Mrs…" She looked t the name on the desk. It said "Lisa Young" "Mrs. Young.." 

She looked up. "Yes?"

"I'm Kay Bennett and I just transferred back here from New York."

The lady looked down at her list. "Kay Bennett, I see ok take a seat in between…" She looked around. "Miss Russell and Mr. Lopiz-Fitgerald. You just might be able to stop them and Miss Standish from talking."

"But Mrs. Young…"

"Miss Bennett!" She looked right at Kay. 

"I'm sitting." She sat down between Simone and Miguel with Charity sitting behind her. "Hey Simone…"

She turned to Kay. "Don't talk to me!" 

She could hear a giggle from Miguel and Charity. She down in her chair. "If this is what the ret of the year I going to be like it will be buddle of laughs." She thought to herself. 

When the classed ended, she tired to get Simone. "Simone, please stop!"

Simone stopped. "What?"

"I was hoping we could talk like we use to."

"Don't' you have Theresa, your new best friend. So why do you need me for?"

"You're my best friend."

"We use to be your best friends. Remember the three amigos."

"Of course I do but that was before…"

"You decided to screw it all up with your schemes and your revenge.."

"Simone, I'm sorry…"

"You're wasting your break. We don't want to hear it." All three of them walked off. Kay ran to the bathroom.

As Kay opened the door she could tell she wasn't alone. "Hello?"

The girl popped her head out of the stall. "Can you just leave me alone."

"Resa?"

"Kat?" Theresa came out. 

"So what are you doing in here?"

"Oh nothing."

She turned Theresa to her. "You've been crying. Oh what happened?"

"So have you. Why?"

"Whitney."

"Simone."

They both laughed. "Looks like the Russell sisters strike again." Theresa said.

"You know we can't spend all day in this bathroom."

"Why not?"

"Because then it will look like we skipped which means…"

"Our parents would kill us."

"Right now I know I have all f my classes with the terrible three but I'm going to be tough."

"And I have all my classes with Whitney but I'm be fine."

"Right, we'll survive and then got to work."

"And then do it all over again…"

"Oh nice way of looking at it." Kay said with a laugh.

"Sorry."

She looked at her watch. "Oh shoot we're late which means go!"

~end of chapter 10~


	11. Trying Again 11

~Chapter 11~

Theresa was in the living room with Maxie and Mark. "Ok now that the show is over. Who wants a snack?"

"Me! Me!" They both said jumping up and down. 

She laughed. "Ok go into the kitchen and I'll fix you something."

They all three walked into the kitchen. Theresa was shocked to see someone she hadn't seen in a long time sitting there at the table. 

He looked up as she entered. "Theresa?"

She looked at him closely. "Antonio?"

He nodded. "When did you?"

"I got back two days ago, you?"

  "I've been here for over two months."

"You came while I was in New York."

"They didn't tell you?"

"No, no one in this family is really speaking to me."

"Me either."

They both laughed. 

He looked down at Maxie and Mark who were holding on to her legs. "Those yours?"

"On no! Maxie, Mark I want you to meet me eldest brother, Antonio."

Maxie walked up to him. "So you're Antonio nice to meet you." She said and stuck out her hand.  

"Its nice to meet you too. You know you look a lot like Theresa did when she was little."

She smiled. "That's quite a compliment." She said.

"Ok, ok you two how about some cookies and milk?"

"What I don't get any?" Antonio asked with a smile.

"O come on be nice to your brother, I am." Maxie said.

"Ok, all three of you sit down and I'll get the food for us."

When they were done and she put them down for a nap, with Antonio's helps she decided they needed to talk. "So why'd you come back?"

"It's a long story which involves Sheridan Crane, Luis and Liz."

"Liz?"

"Liz Crane, she's Julian and Eve's daughter but that's another long story. Let's just say I'm glad to be back."

"Me too."

"Now why are you back?"

"You haven't heard?"

"Remember no one here will talk to me."

"Right, well let's just say I got into some trouble and now I'm back."

"Well it's great to see you, Theresa. I've really missed you."

"Me too."

She said and they hugged.

Miguel and Luis walked in. "Antonio!" Luis screamed.

"Theresa!" Miguel screamed. 

The both looked at them.

"What!"

Kay was working in the back of the inn when she heard the door to B and B open and then close. "Dad?"

Kay heard a voice that sounded familiar.  She thought to her self "Could it be Noah?" So, she asked aloud. "Noah?"

Then she heard the door open and close again. "Mom?"

Ok there was someone else here now, but she did not recognize that voice. "Hello?" She said. "Who's there?"

She could hear two steps. "Mom?"

Who was there this was getting a little creepy. She could hear their footsteps, they were getting closer. She grabbed a toiler brush. When they opened the door she swung and hit Ethan. 

"Ok what was that for?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah you didn't have to hit him." The other guy said.

"You two out!" She screamed.

"What? Why?"

"No Crane or any friend of a Crane is welcome here."

"I'm not a Crane and he isn't my friend."

"You liar. Get out!" She screamed.

Noah come running in when he heard Kay scream. "Ethan, John, Kay what's going on?"

Kay hugged Noah. "Thank goodness you're here. They won't leave."

He looked at her strangely. "And why should they?"

"Look I told them no Crane  or friend of a Crane is welcome here."

"Oh no one told you…"

"Told me what?"

"Oh how can I put this lightly? Kay, Ethan is dad's son and John's mom's son…"

"What! No this is all some big joke! Right?"

Ethan tried to speak up. "Look I'm sorry no one told you but…"

"I can't be related to such a jerk! No I just can't!" 

"Kay calm down." John said.

"You, I don't even know you and when was my mother ever pregnant with you?"

"When she was married to my father."

"and when…."

"My mother and him were dating on her honeymoon."

"And when?"

"We found out about Ethan two months ago, John last month and I cam home three months ago."

"While I was in New York, How convenient."

"Kay, please we both just want to get to know you." Ethan said.

"I know all I want to know about you, Ethan. And from what I know I know you can't be my brother!" She said as she ran out the B and B to the station.


	12. Trying Again 12

~Chapter 12~

So when we're you going to tell me my long lost brother was back?"

"I wasn't planning to."

"So what else have you been hiding from me? Is papa really not dead? Is Paloma here? Are we really Cranes…"

"Ok so I let some things out but you don't have to go so nuts as to call us Cranes."

"Just left some things out! He's my brother! How can you forget that? Oh probably just like your forgot about me!" She was up now.

"I never forgot about you.  How could I?"

"Well I'm guessing easily because you forgot Paloma and Antonio, one more sibling is nothing." She felt a tear fall down her face.

"I never forgot any of you. Why do you think I did?"

"You sent me packing like it was nothing…"

"I…"

"Let me finish! You never once wrote me or called and not that I'm back… You just…" She was having trouble finding the words. "You and every other family member treat me like I'm not a part of this family. Like you don't love me anymore." Her tears were coming and she could not stop them.

Luis walked over to her. "Theresa, I still love you. We all do. We never stopped. We never could stop. This is a family built on love and there is no way you can ever get out of it. Ever! Please believe me. You must believe me!"

Theresa turned to face him. He could tell she has been crying. He wanted to make all the pain go away like when she was little but he knew he could not. Therefore, he just held her.

Kay ran into the station. She had tears streaking down her face. She had run the whole way. She need the one person who she'd always run to. Forgetting everything that has happened she ran to her father's desk. "Dad…" She said though fits of tears.

He looked up suddenly and the moment he saw her all of his worse fears came to his mind. "Kay, honey what's wrong?"

She looked around the room, everyone was staring at her. "Can we?"

"We'll take a conference room." He started to guide her into the room but stopped and whispered. "Hold all my calls."

Once they were into the room Kay started to cry again. 

"What happened? Did someone hurt you? Please tell me."

Looking at her father she remembered the father she has loved, the father who raised her, the father who never would have sent her away. "Who hasn't?"

"What?"

"You lied to me! You sent me away! You and mom, Jess and Charity hate me. Not to even mention Miguel.

"What? When did I lie to you?"

"You never told me you had another son."

"Ethan, oh I'm sorry I meant to tell you."

"Like mom meant to tell me about John!"

"When did you?"

"They showed up at the inn. Ethan was looking for you and John for mom. I hit Ethan."

"You hit Ethan!"

"That's not really the important thing here. I started screaming at them and then Noah came running in and told me it was true. He's also someone you forgot to mention!"

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah like I'll believe that. You all probably planned this."

"What?"

"Just another way to punish me, to show me that you hate me."

"Kay please don't say that we don't hate you."

"Then why would you treat me like you did?"

"I never wanted to, Kay, I love you. You have to believe that."

"Why? No one else does."

"That's not true. I love you, Jessica and Noah do too."

"Yet mom and Charity don't."

"I never said that."

"You didn't have to. So is the jerk staying with us?"

"Who?"

"Ethan, your son you know the jerk."

"My son's a jerk?"

"You didn't know, after all he did to Theresa, he's a jerk."

"You two are pretty close now aren't you?"

"We had to. We were all we had."

"You still had me…"

"I lost you a long time ago dad."

"I want to find you again. I want you to be able to talk to me like you use to."

"Me too. There's so much to tell you."

"And I want to hear it all." She smiled. 

"We'll be here all day."

"I have nothing important to do."

~End of chapter 12~


	13. Trying Again 13

~Chapter 13~

"So who's this Trey guy that I've heard all about?" Antonio asked.

"I thought no one in this family talked to you." Theresa said with a smile and looked at Luis.

"So I mentioned something. Come on tell us who he is."

"Trey is this guy I went to school with and we dated."

"Do you love him?" Antonio asked.

She smiled.

"I think that's a yes." Luis said.

"So what if it is?" Theresa asked.

"If is then I'm… We're happy for you." Antonio said.

"I'm glad."

"So does this guy have a record?" Luis asked.

"I don't know his parole officer wouldn't tell me."

"Funny." Luis said.

"You had it coming." Antonio said.

"I know." Luis said.

"So now that we've discussed my love life I want to know about you two's."

"Funny, Miguel said you didn't care about anyone else's love life." 

"Let's leave our little brother out of this."

"Oh! So what did Miguel do to you?" Antonio asked.

"What ever is it must be bad because I've seen that look before and it means she's pissed." Luis said.

"Yeah I use to give you that look all the time." She said with a smile.

"What did you to her?" Antonio asked.

"He forbid me from being in love."

"Now why would you do that?" 

"Because the guy was Ethan Crane."

"But you're engaged to Sheridan Crane."

"You're what!"

"And you're engaged to Liz Crane."

"Ok, when we're you two going to tell me?"

"Um the day of the wedding?" Antonio said.

"Wait you said that Liz is Julian and Eve's daughter?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that explains a lot."

"Could you explain it t me?" Antonio asked.

"Me too." Luis said.

"Whitney just about killed me today and Simone, Miguel and Charity are best friends."

"So?" Antonio asked.

"So, she thinks I know about Liz, her sister. And Miguel was there for Simone when Kay couldn't and no one was there for Whitney…"

"Chad was." Antonio said.

"And now he's seen her vulnerable and she's freaking. Shoot. She this is what happens when you don't  tell me things."

Antonio looked at Luis worried. 

"Ok, what else?" Theresa asked.

"Remember, Ethan?"

 "Of course."

"Well he's not a Crane any more."

"Then what is he?"

"A Bennett."

"How!"

"Sam and Ivy…"

"This is not good! I made Kay hate him and now he's her brother?"

"Basically."

She got up. "Ok you to before I go and try to save Kay from killing either him or herself is there anything else I need to know?"

"Um… she's has another brother…"

"So Sam had quite the teenage life didn't he."

"Well it's Grace's son."

"Oh like that's much better, she's hates her mother."

"Well then find her quick because John is going to want to bond with her soon."

"Great! I'll be home late."

"Take all the time you need." Luis said.

Antonio and Theresa looked at him. "Ok, what did you do with our brother!" They both said.

"Funny, just get going and I love you."

"I love you too, Luis."

"And me?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know."

"I'm just joking, I love you, Antonio."

"So who was the guy who called our house?"

"Oh you mean Ricky?"

"No, the other guys who makes you blush."

"Well Ricky is this really sweet guy who I went to school with and dated."

"Did you two kiss?"

"Dad!"

"What this guy is dating my little girl and I think I have a right to know what he tried."

"Your little girl?"

"Yes, now and always. So did he?"

"Yes but it was my choice not his. He's too much of a gentlemen to try anything."

"That's good too know and he does know that your father has a gun with him at all times, right?"

"No, I didn't tell him that. I didn't want to scare him away."

Someone screaming interrupted them

"What the heck?" Sam said. 

The both went outside. Noah was in the office.

"Is something wrong?" Sam asked.

"Oh thank God." Noah said and hugged Kay. "I was so worried."

"Noah, chill and come n the conference room with us." 

Noah followed them in.

"Sit." Kay said. "Now is there any more of my brother's coming?"

"No I don't think so." 

"Good." Kay said.

"You ok?" 

"Yeah, I'm good we've been talking…."

"About her love life."

"Kay's love life? When did my little sister get a love life?"

"About the same time you did." Sam said.

Kay's eyed widened. "So who's the new love in your life?"

"Amanda Crane?"

"Ethan's half-sister?"

"Yes."

"So if you… I mean when you and Amanda get married I'll be your sister in law and your sister?"

"Let's not talk marriage yet. Well it seems that every member of the Bennett clan excluding Ethan and including John has a love life."

"Who's Jessica and John dating?"

"Jessica is dating Reese and John is dating Simone."

"Simone as in my x-best friend, Simone?"

"Yes, you know any other Simone?"

"No, of course not and as for Reese and Jessica and I'm glad he finally got over me. But why hasn't Ethan moved on yet? At least back to Gwen."

"Well Gwen is dating your uncle and I think he's still heart broken."

"My Uncle Hank is dating Gwen! Why?"

"He loves her."

"Wait why is Ethan heart broken? He doesn't deserve to be."

"You many not think so but he does."

"I don't care what he thinks he's a jerk."

"He's your brother!"

"Look he's only my half-brother and I barely know the guy."

"And you have no intention of getting to know him?"

"As of now, no." She looked at her watch. "Look, I've got to go and I love you two."

"We love you too."

~end of chapter 13~


	14. Trying Again 14

Title: Trying again 14/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions Oh and I'm sorry I didn't update on Monday, I was in a car accident over the weekend, so I didn't have time nor did I have the energy to write. So I'm putting this is up as my chapter 14 until I do write it. I'm so sorry guys.

Christen 

(ok guys I actually wrote so like well here it is)

"Kat?" Theresa asked as she entered the tree house.

"Resa?" Kay asked as she entered from the other side. 

"I'm so sorry." Theresa asked as she ran up to Kay and hugged her.

"Ok um… Resa I can't breathe." Kay said pleading.

"I'm sorry." Theresa said as she backed away. 

"You've said that already, now can you tell me why you're so sorry?"

"Because I made you hate your brother and that's just not far…" 

"How did you make me hate Noah?" Kay asked confused.

"Not Noah, Ethan." Theresa said.

"Who told you?" 

"Luis and Antonio told me a little while ago about Ethan and John."

"Antonio, when did you talk to Antonio?" Kay asked confused.

"Um… when I found him sitting in my kitchen." Theresa said calmly.

"And when where you going to tell me about this?" Kay asked mad.

"Uh now oh and he's marrying Simone and Whitney's sister, Liz Crane." Theresa said again calm.

"Ok stop right there, rewind and say that all again." Kay said seriously confused.

"Kat?, I'm so sorry…." Theresa started to say.

"Not that far back, start with the whole Antonio thing." Kay said.

"Oh ok well he's back and he's marrying Simone and Whitney's sister, Liz Crane." Theresa said again still calm.

"Liz Crane is Simone's and Whitney's sister? And if she's their sister then why is her last name Crane? And why are you so calm?" Kay asked annoyed.

"She's Julian and Eve's daughter and yes she's their sister and I've already freaked out, that's why I'm clam now." Theresa said.

"Well it's annoying and I need my best friend to freak out with so start freaking out!" Kay screamed.

Theresa laughed. "Not until you accept my apology." 

"I'll accept it if you accept mine for making you hate your brother." Kay said sadly.

"Miguel? Don't worry about it, I don't really hate him, any way." Theresa said sitting down.

Kay sat down next to her. "And I don't really hate Ethan either." 

"Well where do we go from here?" Theresa asked sadly.

"What are you talking about?" Kay asked confused.

"I'm talking about our brothers…." Theresa started to say.

"And why are we still talking about our brothers?" Kay asked annoyed.

"Because we can't always act like we hate them, that doesn't help much." Theresa said.

"But it's fun." Kay said smiling.

"Kat come on, please just listen to me." Theresa begged.

"Ok I will but keep in mind that I didn't ask for Dr. Laura so I may not take your advice that well."

"Ok I'll keep that in mind now what I was saying is that we need to try to be a little nicer to our brothers…" Theresa tried to say again.

"Easy for you to say you don't have Ethan for a brother." Kay said sarcastically.

"Kathleen Bennett! Shut up please!" Theresa screamed.

Kay laughed. "Now you're freaking out, I'm so glad."

"I'm so glad you're happy." Theresa said sarcastically.

"Ok, ok I'm sorry, please continue. I'll listen." Kay said trying not to laugh.

"You promise?" Theresa asked hopefully.

"No, but it's good to know that you're still just about as gullible as you were when we were in New York." Kay said laughing.

"Hey Mama." Theresa said as she gave Pilar a kiss on the cheek.

"What did you do?" Pilar said as she looked at her daughter. 

"I did nothing, oh have you talked to Paloma recently?" Theresa asked as she poured herself a cup of water.

"No, I'm going to call her tonight, why?" Pilar asked a little worried.

"Because I wanted to talk her, oh and is Miguel here?" Theresa asked.

"He's in his room, Theresasita what's going on?" Pilar asked.

"Nothing, thanks for the water mama, I'll talk to you later." Theresa said as she headed upstairs. She headed to Miguel's room. She heard him on the phone.

"Charity, I'll be over in a little while I just have to change."

Theresa knocked on the door.  "Miguel, can I talk to for a second?" 

"I've got to go Charity so I'll see you a little bit? Bye Love you." Miguel hung up the phone. "What exactly do you want? Remember something else you want to scream at me about?" He asked sarcastically as he got up.

Theresa came into the room. "No, I remembered some nice thing I wanted to tell you." 

"Oh really do you think your best friend would approve of this?" Miguel said as the grabbed a shirt out of his closet.

"Miguel, can you please lose the sarcasm for one second and talk to me?" She asked annoyed.

"You got …" He looked at his watch. "Five minutes." 

"Five minutes, that's all you can you give me?" She asked mad.

"Make that four minutes."  He said as he changed his shirt.

"Ok, ok if that's all I can get, then I'll take it." Theresa said as she sat down on his bed

"So what did you want to talk about?" Miguel asked.

"First are you actually planning to wear that shirt?" Theresa asked disgusted.

"What exactly is wrong with my shirt?" Miguel asked annoyed.

"It's ugly, what exactly happened to your sense of fashion while I was gone?" Theresa asked as she looked through his shirts in his closet.

"What are you talking about?" Miguel asked confused.

"I'll be back." Theresa said as she headed out of his room.

"Where are you going?" Miguel asked as he followed her to her room.

"I'm looking for something." Theresa said as she started to dig through her bag.

"What are you looking for?" Miguel asked.

"I'm looking for… this." Theresa said as she grabbed the shirt out of her bag. "Try this on." She said as she hanged it to Miguel.

Miguel changed shirts again and then asked. "Where exactly did you get this?" 

"It's Trey's and it looks good on you so now my job is done." She said smiling.

"Your job?" Miguel asked confused.

"Yes as your older sister I couldn't possibly let you go out in public unless you were dressed fashionably ok." Theresa said smiling.

"Thanks, I think." Miguel said a little hesitant.

"Look why don't you go on your date and return the shirt to me after your date when you tell me what happened." She said.

"Um… thanks Theresa." Miguel said as he started to leave.

"Hey Jessica, how you doing?" Kay said as she came into the living room.

Jessica looked up shocked. She turned to Reese. "Did she seriously just talk to me with out insulting me?" 

"Yes I did. Oh hey Reese." Kay said smiling and gave him a hug. 

"Hi Kay." Reese said as he hugged her back.

"Well I'll leave you two alone as soon as my sister tells me where Ethan is." Kay said as Reese sat back down. 

Jessica looked at her shocked. "First tell me what exactly you are going to do to him." 

"I was planning on talk to him. Is there something wrong with that?" Kay asked smiling.

"I don't believe you but any way. He's in his room in the B and B." Jessica said.

"Thanks." Kay said s she headed out to the B and B. She found his room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." Ethan said.

She opened the door and walked in. "Ethan, can I talk to you for a minute?" 

"Sure, but you've got to promise not to hit me." Ethan said as he got up.

"I'll try not to but you might want to keep any and all possible weapons away for me." Kay said smiling.

"I'll remember that." He said smiling. "Sit down." He said as he put his briefcase away.

"Were you working?" Kay asked worried.

"Yeah but it's not that important. So, what is it that you want? Because last time I saw you, you acted like you never wanted to see me again." Ethan said sadly.

"Well I meant it." Ethan frowned.  "But maybe you can give me a reason to see you again." Kay suggested.

"Anything in particular that you would really like to hear?" He asked

"Maybe that you've changed since I left and you're a better man now." She suggested.

Ethan laughed. "I'm not so sure about that because I'm not sure how you'd like me to have changed."

"How about the fact that you don't lie to your family any more about anything." Kay suggested.

"Well I haven't lied to any family members at all as far as I know. Is that what you want to hear?" Ethan asked.

"That's not bad at all." Kay said smiling and started to get up. "I'll let you get back to your case. We'll talk later ok?" 

"Definitely." Ethan said as she left the room.


	15. Trying Again 15

Title: Trying again 15/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions 

The phone rang for the twentieth time and Theresa moaned. She was getting exhausted and irritated. This was tenth time she had called the Russell's house and still no one answered. Either no one was home, or they suddenly decided to get caller id. Theresa slammed the phone down. "Fine, if you don't want to talk to me Whitney Russell then I don't want to talk to you!" Theresa screamed.

"Talking to your self again? You do know that's a sign of being crazy, right?" Miguel said as he came in.

"Yeah well I've got all the other signs why not add this one to the list." Theresa said annoyed.

Miguel laughed. "Maybe I can help get rid of this one?" He said as he sat down on her bed.

"Why would you?" Theresa asked suspiciously. "Remember I slapped you and told you I was ashamed of you?"

"Yeah I remember but I also seem to remember that you helped me get dressed for tonight."

"And let me guess Charity liked it?"

"She loved it, she said I had never looked this good."

"I'm glad, but I am going to need the shirt back."

"No problem, who's Trey by the way and why do you have his shirt?" Miguel asked.

"He's my… He was… Back in New York, he was boyfriend." Theresa said confused.

"And he's not any more?"

"Well… he's not here is he?" Theresa said sadly.

"No but that doesn't mean anything's changed and you still haven't told me why you have his shirt."

"I have a couple of his shirts actually but don't go getting any ideas, you're not wearing all of them."

"Would think of it."

"And I have his shirt because he left them out the house when he was over and I just couldn't bring myself to return them."

"He left his shirt? Did you two sleep…" Miguel started to ask.

"I'm not discussing that with my little brother but the reason I have so many of his shirts is because we went swimming a lot and he left his shirt by accident."

"Yeah right like I believe that and it's fine if you won't tell me if you've slept with him then I won't tell you if Charity and I have."

"I would hope you haven't."

"Why?"

"Because you're both too young and you know what I don't want to discuss this any more. It's a little too weird for me."

"Same here, so like I was trying to say I can help you with Whitney."

"How?"

"I'm best friends with Simone so I can in the very least get them to pick up the phone."

"But you'd call from the same house, wouldn't you?"

"Well no I usually call from the Bennett's house but now I'd probably have to call from cell phone, with Kay being home now." 

"Well in that case thanks."

"Your welcome and Theresa, I was just wondering why are you being so nice to me now?" 

"I felt like it."

"Yeah right, but I'm just glad that you're talking to me." Miguel said as he walked out the room.

_"So tell me who these people are." Trey said as he took Resa's picture and lay on her bed._

_"Their my family." Resa said as she took the picture from him._

_"That's not what I wanted to know. I wanted to know who they are." Trey said getting up and grabbing the picture back from her._

_"No you don't and I don't want to talk about them." Resa said as she went after the picture._

_"Well then I'll decide who they are. Ok this guy right here is… Luis. He's a police officer." Trey said pointing at Miguel._

_"No, that's not Luis, that's Miguel." Resa said as she tried to get the picture back from him._

_"Miguel? Who's Miguel?" He asked confused._

_"My little brother."_

_"Ok then this is Luis?" He asked._

_"No, that's Antonio." _

_"Who's Antonio?" He asked confused._

_"He my eldest brother." Resa said annoyed._

_"Ok, so then this is Luis, and this must be you." He said pointing at Paloma._

_"No, that's Paloma."_

_"Who?"_

_"My little sister." She said as she finally got the picture back._

_"Resa, stop please." He begged as she started to walk back to her dresser._

_"Why?" She asked mad._

_"Because, I didn't mean to make you mad and because I feel like… that you're trying to hide your family from me. Are you?" Trey asked worried._

_"I'm not trying to hide them from you, I'm just trying to hide them from me."_

_"What?"_

_"I don't want to have this black cloud hanging over me, this constant remembrance of what happened, how they sent me away, about how they don't love me anymore." Resa said as she started to cry._

_Trey held her for a few seconds before saying anything. Then he picked up the picture. "Look at this picture, Resa." _

_"Why?" She asked through tears._

_"Because I wanted you to see what I see. I see a family that loves each other and will not ever stop loving each other for anything in the world. I see one very happy little girl who loves her family and will always love her family no matter what." _

_"I used to see that but I don't any more."_

_"Yeah you do, that's why you won't look at it, because it means that you have to accept that they didn't send you away because they didn't love you, they sent you away because they do."_

_"Oh really?"_

_"Yes really, they loved you and believed in you enough to send you out here, knowing full well that you could take care of yourself, and that you find happiness in this situation, like you always do."_

_"You really believe all that?"_

_"I wouldn't say it if I didn't. Now tell me about this family of yours, so I can get to know why you are so loving."_

_"What?"_

_"Well they raised you didn't they? And since I fell in love with you, I think they had something to with the person who are now, the person I love."_

_"Yeah I guess they did, now give me that." Resa said as she took the picture back. "Ok this is Miguel, he's my youngest brother…"_


	16. Trying Again 16

Title: Trying again 16/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Kay was getting annoyed, she had been trying for the last twenty minutes to call Simone and the line was always busy. She slammed the phone down and screamed but she picked the phone up again and dialed the number. It was ringing!

"Maybe this isn't the best time to talk to you." Ethan said as he started to leave.

"Wait! It's not you, it's Simone, I've been trying to call her for the last twenty minutes and the line has been busy." Kay said as she got off her bed, hung up her phone and walked over to Ethan.

"One of the main things you're probably not to happy about coming back to." Ethan said as he walked back into the room.

"Well the list is getting smaller by the minute." Kay said as she sat back down on the bed.

"Am I off it yet?" Ethan asked as he sat down next to her.

"You're in pencil now."

"That's an improvement?" Ethan asked shocked.

"You were in permanent marker." Kay said smiling.

"Then I guess I should be happy." Ethan said.

"You've still got some work to do but yes it's something to be happy about." Kay looked down at the phone again.

"You really think Simone would answer the phone if you called?" Ethan asked.

"No, she'd probably purposely not answer just to get back at me." Kay said sad.

"So she's not going to get off the list any time soon?" Ethan asked.

"I want her to, but I can't get her to talk to me." Kay said annoyed.

"Would you let me help, if I could?" 

"Could you?" 

"Easily, I'm best friends with Chad and technically Whitney too."

"That's true, but I'd feel bad about using you just to get to Simone."

"I'm letting you use me." 

"But why? Why would you do that?"

"Because you're my sister, who I want to get to know." 

"I'm also your sister who hit you."

"Yeah but hey there's going to come a time when I'll probably want to hit you and if you're nice I won't."

"Wait no one told you?"

"Told me what?"

"I don't know how to be nice." Kay said smiling.

"Ok, you got me there for a second. I thought something was really wrong."

"The fact that I don't know how to be nice isn't a wrong thing?" Kay asked shocked. 

"If it was true then it would be a bad thing but I don't believe you really don't know how to be nice."

"Why?" Kay asked confused.

"You're being nice to me." Ethan said smiling.

"What's going on here?" Grace asked she came into Kay and Jessica's room.

Ethan got up. "I was just coming to see if what you all said about her is true." Then he turned to Kay and smiled. "You were all right."

"I'm sorry Ethan." Grace said as he walked away. Then she turned to Kay. "Kay, can you please try to be nice to Ethan and everyone else here. It would be a nice change." Grace said as she closed the door.

_"Ok it's official my little sister loves you." Ricky said as him and Kat came into the house._

_"She's really sweet. I wish she was my sister." Kat said as she hung up her jacket._

_"You say that because you don't really know her." He said as he sat down on the couch._

_Kat came over and sat next to him. "She can't be that bad can she?"_

_"She is just a little annoying and she's very nosey." _

_"If that's all she is, then considering yourself lucky. I mean your parents and your stepparents are great." Kat said not believing that he was complaining about his life when it was not that bad._

_"I guess you're right. I mean she is sweet when she wants to be. And my parents are supportive of me. Kat, why does this upset you so much?" Ricky asked worried._

_"It doesn't. Not really, I just…" Kat said getting up._

_Ricky also got up. "I shouldn't have brought up my family, I mean you don't bring up yours."_

_"Yeah well, why should I?" Kat said._

_"Look I didn't want to bring up any bad memories, really."_

_"I know but it's hard not to."_

_"Then maybe you shouldn't try to repress it." Ricky suggested._

_"Repress it? That's what you think I'm doing? No, I am trying to forget it. I'm trying to get amnesia so I can get forget them!" Kat screamed._

_"But you can't, they're your family Kat and no matter what they did or what you did that's not going to change."_

_"Why not? I want to know why!" She screamed again as the tears started to come down. "I want to have another family, one like yours."_

_"No you don't because I know that your family at one time was wonderful. I know that you have wonderful memories in your head. Would you want to forgot those too?"_

_"No, but that's all I want to remember." _

_"Well look how about you tell me about these wonderful memories and maybe if you talk about them enough then you will forget the horrible ones." Ricky suggested._

_"But why would you want to hear all about my family?" _

_"Because I'm hoping it will make you smile and be happy and it would be a nice change. Don't you think?"_

_"Yeah it would." Kat said as she sat back down on the couch. "So where do I start?"_

_"Where ever you feel like starting." Ricky said as he sat down next to her._


	17. Trying Again 17

Title: Trying again 17/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

Theresa woke up and everything that had happened came flooding back to her mind. Even though she was closer to her three brothers now, she still did not feel at home. Everything that she considered home was still in New York, hopefully thinking of her too.  She tired to get him out of her mind because she was back home and she was in her bed, in her house, in Harmony. Something just felt off though, had she really been away so long that even Harmony couldn't be home to her. She quickly got dressed and head down stairs. There were pictures of her family ever where's. A family she thought didn't love her any more, a family she thought hated her. Don't they always home is where your heart is? Then why doesn't my heart feel at home? Why do I feel like I don't belong here any more?

"Theresa?" Miguel screamed from the kitchen.

She jumped she had thought that no one was awake, she had hoped no one was awake.  She headed into the kitchen. 

"Come on, eat something quick, we've got to go and I'm driving." Miguel said as he took a big gulp of orange juice.

"Miguel, we've got a lot of time, what's the hurry?" 

"If you want to talk to Whitney, we've got to leave now before she starts tennis practice." 

"It's not even daylight outside."

"Yes, well that doesn't really matter to her father, never has."

"Right, so not that much has changed, I see."

"Yeah he still plans on her being the tennis star he never could be."

"And she's got no choice but to be what her father wants." Theresa said sadly.

"But now that you're here, you may be able to help her not turn into her father."

"Why would I?"

"She's not happy, that's all Simone and Chad ever say, she hates tennis now and her father doesn't care."

"But what could I do, I'm the x-best friend remember." Theresa pointed out.

"You ultimately her only best friend and you can't lose a best friend no matter what happens."

"Really, does that apply to Kay?" Theresa asked as she grabbed her purse.

"Come let's go." Miguel said ignoring her question and running to the car. 

"So what exactly am I going to say to her?" Theresa asked Miguel.

"I started with saying I'm sorry, that always helps."

"But I didn't do anything wrong."

"You sound like Kay."

"Yeah well Kay technically didn't do anything wrong either. I should know she spilled her guts to me and she… Actually you know maybe you should tell her your sorry."

"Why?" Miguel asked.

"Because you told her she didn't deserve to live, that you couldn't love her, that you weren't best friends. No one deserves to hear that."

"She told you all that huh?"

"Not to make me hate you if that's what you're thinking. She was very depressed one day and it slipped. I don't think you meant it by the way. You thought Charity was dying and you love her so she said something's to the person who you thought purposely caused it."

"She did didn't she?"

"Not on purpose no, but you thought she didn't you?"

"Yeah, I didn't know what else to think."

"That must of hurt thinking you're best friend tired to hurt you."

"It did."

"Then how do you think she felt? You were hurt best friend to and you lost all faith in her in a second, you choose the girl you were in love with over her." 

Miguel pulled into a parking spot. "You two most of talked a lot."

"Yeah we did."

"I don't think I can." Miguel said getting out of the car.

"Can't what?"

"Can't talk to her, it was easier to blame her for the accident, to be able to think she was really mean and that I had a reason to do say what I said. Now that she is back and I am not sure, I want her here."

"Ok so Christmas, what are our plans?" Resa asked Kat as she came out of her bedroom.

"We're actually celebrate Christmas why?" Kat asked.

"Because it's Christmas and it's a wonderful holiday." Resa said as she took out a Santa hat from behind her back and put it on Kat's head.

"Get that idiotic red thing off my head or I'm going to make you eat it!" Kat screamed.

"Ok chill!" She said as she took it off. "So where's your holiday spirit?"

"I left it in Harmony." Kat said sitting down on the couch.

There was a loud knock on the door. "Hey open up!" They heard Trey scream.

"What's is your boyfriend screaming about? And it better not have anything to with Christmas!" Kat said as she went to the door and opened it. "You know Trey, she gave you a key please use…." Kat stopped mid sentence.

"Happy Christmas ladies!" Ricky said as him and Trey carried in a Christmas tree.

"Why is that big tree coming into my house?" Kat asked mad.

"It's a Christmas tree." Ricky said confused.

"Um, guys I thought you were going to give me a little while to warm her up to idea?" Resa asked confused.

"It gets cold out side. Why what's wrong?" Trey asked.

"She claims she left her Christmas spirit at home." Resa said.

"I thought this was home?" Ricky asked.

"It's not." Kat said mad.

"Um guys, can I speak to Kat for a minutes alone?" Resa asked.

"Yeah sure, we'll be playing in the snow. I guess." Trey said dragging Ricky out.

"Ok, Kat what's really wrong?" Resa asked.

"This is Christmas, a time we spend with out family. But our family isn't here."

"No, they are." Resa said,

"What are you blabbing about?"

"What I "blabbing" about is that our family is here. You, me, Trey and Ricky that is our family here. We'll spend Christmas with them and it's be the best Christmas we've ever had. We'll be spending it with people we really love and who really loves us." 

"But it won't be the same."

"Nothing's ever the same but this is our home now and we're going to act like it. Please for me at least?"

"Why not?" Kat said giving up. "So if we're family then you're my sister?"

"Sure, why not." Resa said laughing.


	18. Trying Again 18

Title: Trying again 18/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Kay? Jessica? Noah? Charity? John?" Ethan screamed up the stairs.

"What are you trying to do wake up the whole house?" Kay asked annoyed as she came out of the kitchen.

"Actually yes that is my intention." Ethan said smiling. "And good morning to you too."

"It's not good yet. The sun is not up remember? Plus there's the whole fact that my lunatic half-brother is screaming and waking up a lot of people I would prefer to avoid."

Ethan laughed. "Sorry about that but we need to leave now."

"Ok where's the idiot who woke me up!" Jessica asked mad as she came down the stairs.

"That would be our lovely brother, Ethan." Kay said to Jessica. "Ethan, I'd run before she kills you." Kay warned.

"Wait before any one kills me, there is a reason I woke you all up." Ethan said.

"Oh I'd love to hear this one!" Noah said annoyed as he came down the stairs. "How about you tell us then I kill you?" 

"No I kill him first, I was the first one he woke up." John said coming in from in the kitchen.

"Great now all I need is Charity to come after me." Ethan said.

"No there's no chance of little miss perfect doing that she was awake before me and in the shower." Kay said annoyed.

"Good, that's one member of this family I don't have to worry about." Ethan said. "Now will you all just let me explain?" 

"Sure why not?" Noah said as they all headed to the couch.

"See I woke you all because I need to do something for my newest sister…." Ethan started to say.

"You woke me up this early for Kay?" Jessica said annoyed.

"Oh thanks very much Jessica!" Kay said annoyed.

"Will you two shut up and let me finish!" Ethan screamed.

"Why not?" Jessica said shutting up.

"It seems that her best friend is ignoring her and the only way she can see her is to go to school when…" Ethan started to say.

"When Whit has practice." Noah finished.

"Exactly." 

"So why do we all have to come along?" Jessica asked.

"Because I have the car today and I don't feel like making fifty million trips to and from school." Ethan said.

"Great, so Jessica's not driving that's a relief." Kay said happily.

"Hey!" Jessica said mad.

"Ok I get the whole driving them to school but Noah and I go to collage and have class that begins when the sun has been up for a little while." John said.

"So you'll have some extra time to kill, big deal. I mean my clients are not exactly awake right now either. Look on the bright side you get to see your girlfriend." Ethan said.

"Yeah well that's fine for both of you but I was supposed to go the Crane mansion before I went to class." Noah said.

"My sister will understand and plus you get one day with out having to see Julian isn't that a good thing?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah I don't think I could take another lecture on how I'm not good enough for his daughter." Noah said annoyed.

"Ok what's going on down here? And who had the nerve to wake me up before I had to go on duty!" Sam asked mad as he came down stairs.

"That would be you're crazy son." Kay said.

"Which one?" Sam asked.

"Not me, I've learned before not to wake you up early in the morning." Noah said.

"Ethan!" Sam screamed.

"Run quick!" Noah, Jessica and Kay said laughing.

_("The old man's back in town" by Garth Brooks was playing on the radio) _

_"So how exactly is that meal coming?" Trey asked Resa as she took another look in the oven._

_"Don't ask. Last time I did my sister almost bit my head off." Kat warned._

_"Your sister?" Ricky asked confused._

_"Yes, my sister Resa. What we didn't tell you?" Kat asked shocked._

_"What is she talking about?" Trey asked Resa confused._

_"Ok everyone stop talking to me! I can't cook and listen to you crazy people at the same time!" Resa screamed._

_"You still have the number for the food delivery place, right?" Kat whispered to Ricky._

_"Yeah, there's still holding our order." Ricky whispered to Kat._

_"Hey, that's my girlfriend's cooking you're talking about." Trey said defensively._

_"What's is wrong with this stupid stove! It is not suppose to be that black!" Resa screamed._

_"Yeah and she's my sister, so you want to get your order in now?" Kat asked smiling._

_"Definitely but don't tell Resa." Trey said._

_"Sure. Hey Resa, it's looks like everyone has placed their order. You can stop acting now." Kat screamed._

_"Finally, what took you guys so long?" Resa asked smiling as she came out of the kitchen._

_"That was all a joke?" Trey asked shocked._

_"What you thought either one of us could cook? That's not something that runs in our family." Resa said smiling._

_"Speaking of family, when did you become family any way?" Trey asked._

_"Last night, forget it's a long story. So who wants to go pick up the food?"_

_"We'll go!" Kat spoke up as she looked at Resa._

_"I'm not even going to ask what you did to make her so perky but thank you." Ricky said as he followed Kat outside._


	19. Trying Again 19

Title: Trying again 19/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"You need to pay closer attention, Whitney you missed the ball for the third time in a row!" T. C. screamed.

"Sorry, I'm just… forget it, I'll try harder." Whitney said as another ball came at her.

"What do you think it'll take to get him to let her take a break?" Liz asked Simone.

"Maybe we can all go after him and get him to stop?" Simone offered.

"The last time I was in a fight with your pops, I was almost killed." Chad said.

"Right, she'd like her boyfriend alive right?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, I think she would be upset if he dies." Simone said.

"Well speaking of boyfriends, Simone there's yours." Chad pointed out to the door where John was walking in.

"Is that Kay?" Simone asked mad as she got up.

"Simone?" John asked as he went over to her and hugged her. 

"Why did you bring your sister here?" she asked mad.

"I thought you liked Jessica?" John asked.

"Don't ever try to joke with me right now I'm really not in the mood." Simone said annoyed.

"Is that who I think it is?" Chad asked Liz.

"Theresa and Miguel?" Liz asked shocked.

"They're you're future in laws shouldn't you be glad to see them?" Chad asked.

"In laws, no one really likes their in laws." Liz said sarcastically.

"Theresa?" Whitney asked shocked as she saw Theresa and Miguel came in.

"Theresa? Don't tell me you planed that too?" Simone asked John.

"I didn't plan any of this, I just came along for the ride." John said defensively.

"He's right, Simone. I asked Ethan to help me talk to you…" Kay said stepping 

"What's going on here? Whitney, I told you, you need to practice so what is everyone doing here?" T. C. asked mad.

"I'm sorry Mr. Russell, I didn't mean to interfere with Whitney's practice, I just wanted to see my best friend. " Theresa said speaking up.

"Your best friend? Whitney I thought I told you that you couldn't hang out with her!" TC screamed.

"She's not any more." Theresa said sadly.

"Then what are you doing here?" TC asked again.

"Because I want her to be." Theresa said truthfully.

"Well she's not allowed to be friends with you anymore." TC said.

"I don't care if she's not allowed to be friends with me anymore what I care about is if she wants to be friends with me anymore." Theresa said.

"I don't know what they taught you in New York, but you seem to have forgot what it means when a parent tells a child what to do."

"Yeah I remember just fine but see the problem here is that Whitney isn't a child any more, if you haven't noticed." Theresa said.

"Did she really just say what I thought she just said?" Chad asked shocked. 

"Yeah, I think she did." Liz said. 

"What did you just say!" TC asked mad.

"I said that Whitney isn't a child any more which means you really can't order her around and I might add that this tennis career you have planned for her, is it really for her or is just so you can live the career you never had?" Theresa said.

"Is she stupid or something? Mr. Russell is going to kill her." Ethan said.

"No she just knows what she wants and she learned the hard way to go after it before it's gone." Kay said.

"I don't really think that that is any of your business." TC said.

"It is, or it should be someone's business. I mean have you ever noticed that Whitney does not even seem to like tennis anymore. Have you ever thought that she would like to be a normal girl for once? You know sleeping late, staying out late, hanging out with her boyfriend? Or have you become so obsessed with this tennis thing that you've forgotten to see if your daughter even likes it anymore?" Theresa said.

"Does Luis know that you talk to adults like this? I bet he won't approve." TC said.

"You know what I bet he would. He would be glad someone is finally taking up for Whitney and he'd be glad that I was brave enough to tell you what everyone else has been thinking for a long time." Theresa said proud.

"Everyone's been thinking?" TC said and then looked around at everyone who just looked at the floor. Then he looked at Whitney. "Does she speak for you too?" He asked.

"I… yeah she does." Whitney said nervously.

"Really well in that case, I'm going." TC said as he left the gym.

As soon as the door closed, Theresa sat down. "I can't believe I just did that." She said shocked.

"Me either, what happened in New York that made you so… so brave?" Whitney asked.

"I didn't really, I just… I just could not stop talking. I don't know why." She said confused.

"You were defending your best friend." Whitney said.

"You're still my best friend?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Yeah that's if you still want me to be." 

"I do, really I do." Theresa said happily.

"You think we could reconcile that easily?" Kay asked Simone.

"I don't know…" Simone started to say.

"I'll do anything and I mean anything. I mean come on you're dating my brother, you're going to have to get used to seeing me a lot and eventually you're going to have to forgive me." 

"I knew starting to date John was going to get my into trouble sooner or later." Simone said.

"Hey!" John said defensively.

"What I meant is that I always knew you'd come back and since you're brother and sister."

"You'd have to deal with me?"

"Right."

"Well I want you to deal with me. Scream at me if you want but don't completely give up on us being friends again. Please?" Kay begged.

"I can scream at you?" Simone asked smiling.

"If you want to but don't look so happy about it." Kay said smiling.

"So life at the Russell house is going to be pretty tough now thanks to me." Theresa said.

"Yeah, I'm not sure I ever want to go home now." Whitney said and then she looked at Liz. "And I don't have to if my wonderful older sister would let me stay with her." 

Liz laughed. "The last time you and Simone stayed with me, you just about drove Antonio insane." 

"He was already insane." Miguel said.

Theresa laughed. "Yeah I've got to agree with my brother there, Antonio is known for being a little nuts."

"It runs in the family I see." Noah said.

"Hey!" Miguel and Theresa screamed.

"You defiantly put your foot in your mouth that time, brother." Kay said laughing.

_"So you've finally told us about your family." Trey said._

"Not willingly though." Ricky said.

_"We didn't have to say anything at all." Resa said._

_"Yeah so what's with the complaining?" Kat asked._

_"I'm not complaining, I was just going to say that we were wondering." Trey said._

_"You were wondering." Ricky said._

_"Wondering what?" Resa asked._

_"If there are any I don't know best friends back home, you know other than the two of you." Trey said._

_"Oh we weren't best friends back home." Resa said._

_"Actually we hated each other." Kat said._

_"We were mortal enemies." Resa said smiling._

_"I find that a little hard to believe, I mean you both are so close now." Ricky said._

_"Yeah but we weren't in Harmony." Kat said._

_"So then who were you two close with?" Trey asked._

_"Well I had a best friend named Whitney Russell and I used to be best friends with Kay's older brother Noah." Resa said._

_"And I had two best friends, her little brother Miguel…" Kat started to say._

_"The Miguel?" Ricky asked._

_"Yes the Miguel. And Simone Russell, Whitney's little sister." Kat said._

_"Was the whole Lopiz-Fitgerald, Russell and Bennett thing on purpose?" Ricky asked._

_"No but our town really isn't that big so the whole repetition in friends was kind of well…" Kat started to say._

_"Inevitable." Resa said finishing her sentence._

_"Exactly." Kat said._

_"So are they still your best friends?" Trey asked._


	20. Trying Again 20

Title: Trying again 20/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Hey man how's it going?" Trey asked as he came up to Ricky.

"Well my family finally calmed down but I don't think they should be allowed any thing that can be used as a weapon any time soon."

Trey laughed. "Yeah my family wanted Resa dead at first but I think once they remembered who I was talking about and how much they liked her, they calmed down."

"Hey can we switch families because mine still doesn't accept it and they loved Kat."

Trey smiled. "You miss her, I can tell. The way you say her name."

"They're only gone a month. I keep trying to tell myself that. But what if they don't come back?"

"They will or we will go get them."

"Can we go now?"

"Be patient, only a few more days."

"Why did we ever agree to this?"

"Because we know they need to get their families back and because we love them."

_"I can't believe we're going this." Kat said to Resa._

_"There's no other way. I mean Travis even agrees with us." Resa pointed out._

_"If they find out what really happened they'll disown us."_

_"They already have but we need to get them back before we can ever truly do what we really want."_

_"But still I don't want to go back there. I can't see my mother, Jessica, Miguel, my dad, Charity." _

_"Yes, you can. You're not the same person who left Harmony. You're stronger and you know that if they don't take us back then you've got Ricky and me."_

_"And you'll never disown me right?"_

_"As long as you and Trey never disown me."_

_"That'll never happen. We're nothing with out each other."_

_"And you two still babbling about the plan?" Ricky asked as he walked in._

_"We're done and we agree."_

_"Just make sure that neither one of your police guardians are ready to shoot us when we come to pick you up." Ricky said worried._

_"We'll disarm their guns." Kat promised. _

_"Cause we could never lose either of you." Resa said. _

"So let me get this straight since we've been gone: you've resolved the issue of Chad. Simone started dating my brother. You've both got a sister who is engaged to marry Theresa's eldest brother and the only thing that stayed the same is that Whitney still plays tennis?" Kay asked.

"Did play tennis, thanks to Theresa I don't any more." Whitney said.

"Yeah well my sister's has a way of just opening her mouth and changing things." Kay said smiling at Theresa.

"Your sister?" Simone asked confused.

"Sorry it's kind of a joke. When we were in New York we kind up acted like we were sisters, so we could have our own little family, you know?" Theresa tried to explain.

"So I was replaced by you?" Jessica asked Theresa.

"And Paloma was replaced by Kay?" Miguel asked.

"Yes and Yes." Kay said and then turned to Simone. "So how long have you and my brother been dating any way?"

"For three months…" Simone started to say.

"Four months." John corrected her.

"That's pretty serious. So what do you parents think about him?" Kay asked.

"That's he's too old and that I'm too young." Simone said.

"They haven't gotten over that and you've been dating for four months?" Theresa asked shocked.

"Well Chad and I have been dating seven and they still see him as a bad influence on me." Whitney said.

"And there doesn't seem to be anything I can do change their minds. But hey you seem pretty good at it, Theresa. You won't to take a try?" Chad asked.

"The doctor's office is close." Theresa said smiling.

"What's going on in here?" Grace asked as she came into the living room.

"We're having a… what would you call this?" Ethan asked.

"We're hanging out, mother." John said finishing his sentence.

"All of you?" Grace asked shocked.

"Yes all of us, is there something wrong with that?" Kay asked.

"Don't even get me started." Grace said annoyed. "I just came to tell you that your cell phone has been ringing off the hook. By the way when did you get a cell phone?" Grace asked Kay.

"It's must be Ricky." Theresa said.

"Which means that Trey had probably been calling you too. Where is your cell phone?" Kay asked her ignoring her mother who eventually left the room.

"In my house, I didn't think Luis would really approve." Theresa said.

"Well then Resa, you might want to head home and catch him before he stops calling." Kay said.

"Look who's talking, yours is right upstairs and you haven't answered it yet." Theresa pointed out.

"Who's Resa?" Whitney asked.

"Long story, Whitney why don't you come with me and talk to Trey. He'd love to meet you and when ever Noah gets home tell him that Trey would also like to talk to him." Theresa told Kay.

"Not before he talks to Ricky." Kay said as Theresa and Whitney left. "John, Jessica, Reese, Simone. You won't to meet the love of my life?"

"Sure but what about Ethan?" John asked.

"Sorry Ethan, I just… he knows everything that went down with you and Theresa and he probably won't be to nice to you and Miguel that's probably why she didn't invite you either considering what happened with the two of us." Kay said as she started to head upstairs.

"So it's it is just the two of us." Ethan said to Miguel.

"Did Kay ever tell you what happened?" Miguel asked.

"Did Theresa ever tell you what happened?" Ethan asked.

"No, but do you feel like sharing?" Miguel asked Ethan.


	21. Trying Again 21

Title: Trying Again 21/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"How long have you been calling me?" Kay asked she picked up her cell phone. 

"At the chance of being called a wimp, I'm taking the 5th." Ricky said.

"Like I would ever call you a wimp." Kay said lying.

"Kathleen Bennett, you're lying through your teeth!" Ricky said shocked.

"Ok, so maybe I have but that's besides the point. So how is New York?" 

"How's Harmony?" Ricky asked trying to change the subject.

"Are things so bad in New York that you won't tell me?"

"Let's just say my parents haven't taken the news as well as I thought they would."

"So I'm not welcomed at any family gatherings any time soon?"

"Basically, so how are you parents taking it?"

"You know what Ricky, I've got a couple of people who are dying to talk to you."

"Kat…" Ricky started to say but Kay had already handed the phone to Jessica.

"Hi, I'm Jessica, her little sister."

"Nice to talk to you, Jessica." Ricky said annoyed.

"So what have you done this time that has caused his parents to ban you from all family gatherings?" Simone asked Kay.

"Same old Simone, always accusing me of things." Kay said sadly.

"If you'd tell me what happened then I won't have to accuse you of anything." Simone pointed out.

"I can't at least not until I tell me parents."

"What could you have tell Mom and Dad that you haven't already?" Noah asked coming in her room.

"I'd rather not say."

"Oh come on, Kay it can't be that bad." John said.

"Yes it can um… guys I'll be right back. Keep talking to him please." Kay said as she left. 

"What do you think is going on?" John asked.

"No clue but I bet Ricky will know." Noah said smiling.

_"Why do you look so petrified?" Ricky asked Kat concerned._

_"I just… what if they don't like me?" Kat asked worried._

_"My family?"_

_"Yes you're family. I mean what…"_

_"Don't finish that statement. There is no if and I promise you that they will love you as much as I do." Ricky said holding her tight._

_"I sure hope that's true." Kat said as Ricky opened the door._

_"We're here!"_

_"Ricky!" His little sister said as she came running in._

_"Who's this?" Kat asked smiling._

_"This is my little sister Cecilia. Cecilia this is Kat." Ricky said picking her up._

_"She's prettier than your last girlfriend." Cecilia said._

_Kat laughed. "I'll take that as a compliment I think."_

_"So where's mom and Dr. Dan?" Ricky asked._

_"They're getting ready, Dr. Dan worked a little late." _

_"What about Christina?"_

_"She's out again and I don't know what for but I think…" She started to say._

_"Cecilia!" Her mother said as she came in._

_"Right I wouldn't want to say anything bad about Christina" Cecilia mumbled to herself._

_"Oh hi, I'm Ricky and Cecilia's mother, Diana. You must be Kat." She said extending her hand._

_"Hi, it's nice to finally meet Ricky's family and thank you for having me." Kate said shaking her hand._

"Well let's go into the dinning room and eat. My husband should be out soon." She said as they started walking into the room.

_"Who's Christina?" Kat whispered to Ricky. _

_"Dr. Dan's daughter and my older stepsister." Ricky said as he led her into the dinning room._

"Hello?" Theresa said smiling as she picked up the phone. 

"It's about time, I was beginning to think you didn't want to talk to me." Trey said jokingly.

"Oh I always want to talk to you. Don't you know that already?" 

"Yeah I guess I do so where have you been?"

"At school and then I went to Kat's house." 

"Who's Kat?" Whitney and Chad asked.

"I'll explain later." Theresa whispered.

"Who's that?" Trey asked.

"Tell you later so how are things back home?" 

"Ok, I guess. It's not the same with out you here."

"I know or at least I'd hope things were."

"Oh there's that ego of yours again." Trey said smiling.

"I resent that!"

"Resent that I'm telling you the truth?"

"Forget it so how are your parents taking the news?"

"Ok, I guess." Trey said lying.

"Don't lie to me, because I can always tell when you're lying."

"I know and I wish I could fix that."

"You can't so tell me how they are really taking it."

"Not good, they're pretty upset."

"That's to be expected so are they trying to get it undone."

"I won't let them."

"But how can you keep them from doing it? They're your legal guardians."

"I know that but… I'm still not letting them."

"That's good news."

"So how is your family taking the news?"

"Well that's…. um how would you like to talk to my best friend Whitney?" 

"Resa, have you even told them?" Trey asked. "Please tell me you've told them." He begged.

"Whitney, Trey wants to talk to you." Theresa said handing her the phone.

"What's wrong, Theresa?" Chad asked worried.

"I… I've got to go do something, I'll be right back." Theresa said running out of the room.

"Whitney, can I ask you a question?" Trey asked.

"Sure, what's the question?" 

"Has Resa told anyone any news?"

"What kind of news?"

"I don't know about me?"

"I don't think so. Why don't you tell me and I'll pass it on?" Whitney asked smiling.

_"You did tell them we were meeting them at seven right?" Resa asked Trey._

_"Maybe something came up?" Trey offered._

_"We've been here for almost an hour and your family still hasn't shown up." Resa pointed out._

_"I know and I don't know why they haven't." Trey said worried._

_"Did you see that! I don't think I've ever thrown a better game in my life!" One of Trey's brothers screamed as he came into the house._

_"Well that's a game that they won't forget any time soon." Trey's mother said laughing._

_"Mom?" Trey asked getting up and so did Resa._

_"Trey, why weren't you at my game?" His brother asked._

_"Because I didn't know you had a game, Austin. Mom told me we were meeting here so she could me Resa." Trey said back._

_"So this is the famous Resa, she's pretty I've got to give you that much, bro." His other brother said._

_"Thanks I think, and you are?" Resa asked._

_"Oh ok um… this is my eldest brother Sean, my next to oldest brother Casey, then theirs my next to oldest brother Charlie and the brother closest to my age Austin. And of course those two people are my parents. Everyone this is Resa Lopez-Fitzgerald, my girlfriend." Trey said._

_"It's nice to meet all of you. And if I seem shocked that's because Trey never mentioned he had such a big family." Resa said._

_"People are always shocked that we have this many boys in one house but I like this. So Resa, you want to tell us a little bit about your self?" His mother said._

_"How about I get something to eat first, I was under the impression we were eating dinner." Resa said._

_"Trey, you haven't given her any food?" His mother asked shocked._

_"I was waiting for you."_

_"Ok well everyone take a seat, I'll get dinner out." His mother said as she went to the stove._

_"Why didn't you tell me your family was so big?" Resa whispered to Trey._

_"I didn't want to scare you off." Trey said truthfully._

"Now why would you think your four brothers, and your parents would scare me off? I've got a family the same size." Resa said smiling.


	22. Trying Again 22

Title: Trying Again 22/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Where are you off to in such a hurry?" Antonio asked as he opened the door and was almost knocked over by Theresa.

"Any where but here. Why?" Theresa asked hoping that he'd get out of her way.

"I was hoping that I could ask you for a favor." 

"Depends on what it is." Theresa said worried.

Antonio laughed. "It's something you're going to like at least I hope anyway."

"Ok, then what is it?" 

"Liz and I were talking and we both agreed that we like for you to be in our wedding."

"Really? Like what?" Theresa asked happily.

"We were hoping you'd be a brides maid. She doesn't have many of them but she'd love it if you would and so would I. It would mean so much to me."

"Yes, of course I will!" Theresa said happily. "I'm glad you asked." She said hugging him.

"I'm glad you said yes because I was scared you wouldn't."

"Why is that?" Theresa asked confused.

"Well you know I abandoned the family such a long time ago and that must of have killed you…"

"But you came back and that's all that matters."

"I'm glad you understand because no one else in this family seems to."

"Well that's only because I've been away from the family before so I kind of understand."

"I bet you do."

"So has Liz chosen the bridesmaids' dresses yet?"

"You don't want to know.'

"They can't be that bad."

"Let's just say Liz's specialty isn't clothing."

"Ok now you're scaring me."

"That was kind of the point."

_Kat sat down next to Resa. "What do you have there?" _

_"My wedding planner."_

_"Wedding planner?" Kat asked confused._

_"It's my plan for my wedding."_

_"You've already planned your wedding?"_

_"You haven't?" Resa asked shocked._

_"Well I didn't know I had to. I mean should I?" _

_"If you'd just rather plan it when Ricky proposes, that's fine."_

_"Ricky proposes?"_

_"Don't act so shocked."_

_"Why not? You just said my boyfriend is going to ask me to marry him."_

_"I never said any time soon, I just mean that at some point he will want to marry you."_

_"How about we not talk about that now. So how about I see this book of yours?"_

_"Sure, this is my wedding dress." Resa said as she showed her._

_"It's gorgeous but it's a little expensive?"_

_"I know that but when I made this I was planning on marrying Ethan." Resa said sadly._

_"Well you know Trey's not exactly lacking in the money department."_

_Resa smiled. "I know. I mean why else would I still have the dress in here."_

"Where exactly are you going?" Charity asked annoyed as passed Kay leaving the house.

"Why are you asking? It's not like you really care." Kay said annoyed.

"That's not entirely true, I care." 

"Really?"

Charity nodded her head.

"Ok, then why do you care?"

"Because I'm not about to let you run away or anything and then make things harder on Aunt Grace and Uncle Sam."

"Oh so it's not me you care about, why am I not shocked! It's my parents you care about."

"I have reason to. I mean do you have any clue what you've done to this family?"

"Do you have any clue what you've done to my family?"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that before you came into our lives. We were happy. Nothing was wrong."

"You're blaming me for what's gone wrong in this family? The way I see if you're to blame for what's happened."

"Yeah right, Charity. I mean come on think about it. Why exactly do you think I'd cause bad things to happen to my own family?"

"Their my family too."

"Hey what's going on out here?" Miguel and Ethan asked as they came out side.

"Kay is accusing me of causing all the bad things that have happened to our family." Charity said.

"Look maybe, Ethan. You can take Charity into the kitchen while I talk to Kay." Miguel offered.

"Do you really think that's a good…" Ethan started to say.

"Yeah, how about you go now before one of them ends up hurting the other." Miguel said.

"Fine but if I come back out here and you're dead, I'm going to say I told you so." Ethan said sarcastically as he led Charity inside.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Kay asked sarcastically.

"A lot." Miguel said.

_"Ok let me get this straight your family seems to inherit relatives." Trey said looking at Kat._

_"And yours seem to lose them." Ricky said looking at Resa._

_"Yeah, it's like my family runs but hers on the other hand all has to come home." Resa said._

_"I wish they didn't. I mean I really didn't need Charity to come live with us. I would have preferred Noah." Kat said._

_"Me too." Resa said._

_"Ok, call me strange but from what you've both told us about Charity, she seem a little bit… too perfect." Trey said._

_"Yeah I mean I've never heard of that many people just accepting someone into their family or their group of friends." Ricky said._

_"Sometimes, I swear to you she put a spell on them one day and I just happened to be out of town." Kat said._

_"I mean I've heard of adopting people but to let them take over your daughter's room and friends? That seems a little strange." Resa said._

_"Not to mention the way Miguel just fell in love with her at first sight. I thought that kind of stuff was only in fairy tales." Kat said._

_"Maybe that's it. Maybe she's from a fairy tale." Ricky said._

_Everyone laughed. "Yes that's it my cousin is from a fairy tale." Kat said sarcastically._

_"You know something I've always wondered if your mother and Charity have powers then why don't you and Jessica?" Resa asked._

_"Powers?" Both Trey and Ricky asked confused._

_"Yeah Charity has premonition mainly and so does my mother. As for what Resa asked, I don't know." Kat said confused._

_"You mean you could have powers?" Ricky asked worried._

_"No, I don't think I do or ever will so don't worry."_

_"I wasn't worried." Ricky said lying._

_"Yeah right." Trey said laughing._


	23. Trying Again 23

Title: Trying Again 23/?

Author: Christen (purplehaysc@netscape.com) if you want to email me during the week email me at (23405@sjamail.net)

Disclaimer: this is a fanfic about Passions

Distribution: Take it, but let me know. If you have any of my other fics, go ahead.

Comments: email me all you comments and suggestions

"Ok Liz, we tried on our dresses, now can we go?" Simone said as Whitney and her entered the living room.

"Oh so you two are the other bridesmaids?" Theresa asked as she turned in her dress.

Whitney started laughed. "Theresa you look…." She started to say.

"She's looks gorgeous doesn't she?" Liz said smiling. "All my bridesmaids look beautiful." 

"That's exactly what I was going to say, Liz." Whitney said lying. 

"Look I've got to go get some more pins. I'll be right back." Liz said as she left.

"Great now that's she gone, I have to say it. Lime green isn't a good bridesmaids dress color." Theresa said.

"Yeah but I don't think anyone here has the guts enough to tell her." Simone said.

"Yeah speaking of having the guts to say things: your boyfriend he told me some interesting things…" Whitney started to say.

"What ever Trey told you he's lying." Theresa said quickly.

"Let me guess what ever Trey was talking about so was Ricky." Simone said.

Whitney laughed. "What do you think Trey told me?"

Theresa looked her in the eye and then did the same to Simone. "They didn't actually tell either one of you anything did they?" Theresa said knowingly.

"How do you know?" Simone asked confused.

"She can see it my eyes. She's always been able to do that." Whitney said annoyed. "So what exactly is it that Trey and Ricky were talking about? What's the big secret?" 

"How about you let me get working on getting these dresses changed first?" Theresa offered.

"You couldn't possibly." Simone said. 

"You want to bet?" Theresa said smiling.

"Don't. The last time I bet her like this I lost." Whitney warned.

"Ok how are you going to do this?" Simone asked wondering.

"Antonio?" Theresa screamed. 

"What?" Antonio asked from the other side of the door.

"Can you come in here a second? I need your help." Theresa screamed back.

"Theresa, what's going on?" Antonio asked as he came in.

"I need your opinion on this dress." Theresa said as she turned around.

"Well um…. Whitney, Simone help me out here." Antonio said nervously. 

"No, don't. You're on your own here, buddy. Now explain to me how "Let's just say Liz's specialty isn't clothing." Is a good enough warning for this?" Theresa said.

"Well I didn't know they were this…." Antonio started to say.

"I'd choose your next word very carefully." Whitney warned.

"How about different?" Antonio offered.

"How about ugly?" Theresa offered.

"Tacky?" Simone offered.

"Horrible?" Whitney offered.

"Ok, maybe they're not the best looking dress ever." Antonio said.

"That's an understatement." Theresa said.

"But Liz likes them." Antonio said defensively.

"Liz likes whatever you like." Theresa said.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Antonio asked confused.

"It means that most brides really like what ever their groom likes or recommends. Believe me I know." Theresa said smiling.

"How would you know?" Whitney asked confused.

"Forget it. Look Antonio I bet you can convince her to get another dress."

"But the wedding is in two weeks." Antonio pointed out.

"She's a Crane, believe me she can handle it." 

"She's got a point." Simone said.

"Yeah a good one." Whitney said.

"Hey what's going on in here?" Liz asked as she entered the room again. "Antonio, what are you doing in here?"

"Trying to find you, look can we talk?" Antonio asked.

"Sure, Theresa can we meet later so we can fit the dress?"

"No problem."

"Ok, good so come on Liz, let's go talk in the courtyard." Antonio said as he led Liz outside.

_"Ok, so you're taking this." Resa said as she put something else on top of the stack of things that Trey was carrying._

_Ricky and Kat came in the door. "You know you'd think they were staying for a month not a week." Ricky said sarcastically._

_"What's that supposed to mean?" Kat asked._

_"It means that if you give me one more thing, Resa, I'm going to fall over." Trey warned._

_"Sorry, I just don't want to leave anything that's all." Resa said truthfully._

_"We're only spending a week in Florida. You both understand that? Which means you will have no need for half of the stuff you've got here. Like short sleeves shirts, shorts and sandals." Ricky asked._

_"Got it." Resa and Kat said smiling._

_"Good because if either one of you give us anything else to carry out there, we're going to be died." Trey said as he started to walk to the car._

_"We won't because I don't know about Resa but I'm planning on spending the whole time with you." Kat said as she went up to Ricky._

_"Well in that case, grab your CDs and get in the car, now!" Ricky said laughing._

_"I'll catch up with you three in a second." Resa said as Ricky and Kat left._

_Resa walked back into her room and turned off the light. As she walked back in to the living room, she noticed her self really smiling and looking forward to this trip._

_"You ready?" Trey asked as he came back into Resa's and Kat's apartment._

_"Yeah, I'm ready." Resa said as she followed Trey out of the apartment._

"Can you at least sit down?" Miguel asked Kay asked he walked over to a bench.

"Fine, but this better me good." Kay said as she sat down.

"You never used to be so weary about talking to me." Miguel said sadly.

"Well you never use to dislike me so much either." Kay pointed out.

"I don't dislike you." Miguel said honestly.

"Well you could of fooled me." 

"I think that was the point. I mean I even almost fooled my self."

"Almost fooled yourself? Ok I'm confused."

"Ever since the accident I tried to convince myself that I hated you."

"But you didn't?"

"Well I thought I did but then after talking to Theresa I realized I didn't."

"Oh so all this is because of Theresa? So what did she have to do to get you talk to me?" Kay asked mad as she got up.

"Nothing. She tried and tried but I kept telling her no."

"But you're here?" Kay asked confused.

"Because I wanted to but not because of Theresa. Now can you please sit back down?"

"Sure." Kay said sitting back down. "So if you don't hate me then why did you tell me what you told me?"

"Because I was upset and wasn't thinking and because I partially believed that you had tried to seriously hurt Charity."

"But I didn't." Kay said honestly.

"I know that and I seriously think that I've always known that."

"Too bad you couldn't have realized this that day."  Kay said thinking back on what Miguel had told her and trying not to get upset.

It was impossible because he could tell she was upset. "I really hurt you with what I said didn't I?"

"No, I mean. You were upset I knew that so I didn't take it very seriously." Kay said getting up.

"I don't believe you. Because I know if you had told me that I would have been really upset." Miguel said getting up and walking over to her.

"But I knew you didn't mean it. I mean you didn't did you?" Kay asked as tears started coming down her face.

"Of course not. Kay, look at me." He said as he turned her around. "You're my best friend and will always be. I'm so sorry for what I said. I didn't mean a single word of it."

"You better not be lying to me Miguel Lopez-Fitzgerald. Because if you are I will kill you." Kay said smiling.

"I know you can. You're still the only girl who can beat me up." Miguel said smiling. "So do you forgive me?"

"If you promise never ever to do that to me again." Kay said.

"I promise. So best friends?" Miguel asked as he put his arm around Kay.

"Best friends." Kay said as she also put her arm around Miguel.

_"So how's the view, ladies?" Ricky asked as him and Trey came out of the house with drinks for both Kat and Resa._

_"It's just a little cold." Kat said._

_"Well I may be able to help there." Ricky said as he handed her a cup of hot chocolate and snuggled up to her in the chair._

_Trey also snuggled up to Resa. _

_"You know guys most people come to Florida when it's warm." Resa pointed out._

_"No, Resa we never knew that." Ricky said sarcastically._

_"Kat please hit your boyfriend for me." Resa said._

_"Gladly." Kat said as she hit Ricky over to the head._

_"You girls do know that we came out her during the winter for a reason right?" Trey asked._

_"Because you two couldn't afford one during the summer?" Kat asked sarcastically._

_"Ricky… please shut your girlfriend up." Trey said._

_"Not possible believe me I've tried." Ricky said smiling._

_"So why did you two get it know?" Resa asked getting impatient._

_"I'm getting to that." Trey said._

_"Get there quicker." Kat said smiling._

_"Ricky…" Trey started to say._

_"Give up on it, man. She's going to continue to talk no matter what I do." Ricky said._

_"Ok then fine. The reason we got this now was because we wanted to be the only ones here. We didn't want to have to share this beach with everyone else. Just with the two of you." _

_"Really? Aw that's so sweet." Kat said._

_"I only partially believe that." Resa said._

_"Wait just a second. You think I'm lying?" Trey asked trying to act offended._

_"Yes I do. Now be honest with me does this have anything to with money?"_

_"Yeah, Ricky does this?" Kat also asked._

_"You know I hate the fact that we can't lie to either of them." Ricky said._

_"Yeah me to." Trey said. "Ok yes it also had to do with the money."_

_"I knew it." Resa and Kat both said smiling._


End file.
